Submerged Dreams
by aggressively writes
Summary: A simple beach vacation was all Kurt was expecting. But when he frees a mysterious merman from a fishing net, strange things begin to happen. And the only key to fixing it is unlocking the secrets of the past. Klaine. Merman!Blaine.
1. A Fascinating Find

**A/N: **HOW DO YOU DO?

This plot bunny has been gnawing on my brain for many moons.

It's Mer!Blaine and Humanish!Kurt. You'll find out what Humanish!Kurt means later...

I know some of y'all might be thinking_: "Why is Blaine a mermaid? Kurt's s'posed to be a mermaid!"_

And here's my answer: **BECAUSE I WANTED TO.**

Okay? Okay.

So I really hope you guys like this.

And now I am proud to present the first chapter of...*drumroll*..._Submerged Dreams!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Hard to believe, right?

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel clutched his suitcase as he entered the small cottage. One eyebrow was raised. The house definitely looked bigger on the internet.<p>

Kurt's stepbrother, Finn, was a bit confused himself. "It's so tiny."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a cottage, Finn. Cottages are generally small."

"Oh."

Burt Hummel walked through the door, into the miniscule house. "Wow, this is small." He looked at his wife, Carole. "How much was the rent for the entire summer for this dinky little thing?"

Carole sighed, "I don't think you want to know."

"It probably would've been cheaper to rent the house that I used to stay in." Burt explained, "Sure, it was farther away from the shore—"

Carole smiled and shook her head, "Burt, you've been going on about that since we got here." She then looked at the two teenagers, "You're sharing a room."

The boys simultaneously groaned.

"Dad, Carole, you both know very well enough that Finn and I—"

Burt interrupted, "It's only gonna be for the summer."

"You two will probably be spending more time out of the house, anyway." Carole added, "Being that the beach is less than two blocks away."

The two sighed.

"Well," Kurt spoke, "I'm going to unpack and then change. I cannot wait to finally see the ocean for the first times." He turned to Finn, "You?"

Finn yawned, "I was dragged out of bed at three in the morning….shoved in a car by my stepbrother….I have this problem where I can't sleep in cars…..I'm taking a nap." He dropped his suitcase on the ground, walking over to the nearby sofa. He collapsed.

Kurt, carrying his suitcase, walked up the narrow staircase leading to the second floor.

The second floor was not a big sight to see. Just a small hall with two doors. A bedroom and a bathroom.

Kurt opened the white painted door that led to the bedroom. The room was small. There was a cot on to sides of the room. One for Finn, one for himself. They both looked a bit dusty. There was a chest to keep their clothes. It had four drawers. Kurt unzipped his suitcase, taking out his _Wicked_ T-Shirt and a pair of royal blue swim trunks. He also took out a bottle of sunscreen, the SPF was through the roof.

He unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. He folded it, and laid it in the bottom drawer of the chest. He squirted to sunscreen in this hand and began to rub it in.

He slipped off his pants, replacing them with the trunks. He pulled on his T-Shirt.

"_I'll unpack later."_ he thought. You see, Kurt had never seen the ocean before in his entire life. Why wouldn't he be excited?

He left the room and quickly and rushed down the staircase.

Finn was on the sofa, snoring.

"I'm heading to the beach!" Kurt shouted, as he began to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>The salty air was intoxicating. The warm sand between his toes. The wind blowing through his hair. The waves crashing against the shore. For some odd reason, he felt home.<p>

There were children playing in the sand, a few girls tanning, an elderly woman reading a mystery novel, some teenagers playing volleyball….At first sight, the beach was amazing to Kurt.

He squinted his eyes. The sun was much brighter here than it was back in Lima.

As he walked toward the water, he bumped into something….or rather, someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl's voice said. Kurt looked up from the ground. Standing above him, was a Hispanic girl around his age. She wore a black bikini top and denim shorts.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt told her, getting up from the ground.

"Well you should be, Lady Lips." She put her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes, "Looks like someone got pushed to the wrong side of the shore."

"Listen you, don't make me—" She was interrupted by a blonde girl standing behind her.

"Hi!" The blonde smiled, "I'm Brittany!"

"Erm….hi Brittany?" Kurt was a bit confused.

She looked at Kurt's ocean eyes. "You have pretty eyes. Are you a mermaid?"

"No…."

"That's Santana." Brittany pointed to the Hispanic girl, "She has anger problems."

"I do not have anger problems, Britt."

Brittany smiled at Kurt. She held a sandy volleyball. "You wanna play with us?"

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks for offering, but I'm not really a sports person."

Brittany sighed. "Maybe later?"

"Maybe." Kurt answered, slowly walking away.

"I like him." Brittany told Santana.

Santana shrugged, "Eh."

Kurt walked along the shoreline. Looking at the water move in and out. It was beautiful, you could say.

He heard birds squawking. Someone probably threw a hamburger on the ground or something.

The squawking became louder and even more irritating. Shooing those birds away might give him some peace.

The birds were crowded around something. It wasn't a hamburger. It was a fishing net.

Kurt carefully began to approach the flock, trying to see what was in the net.

His eyes grew wide. It was boy…sort of. A boy from the middle up. He had unruly dark hair. The lower half of him was a crimson fishtail. It was….a merman.

"Shoo!" Kurt yelled at the birds. "Get off!"

Still squawking, the birds flew away.

Kurt was in awe. Mermaids don't exist! They're just fairytales. Well, that's what he thought.

There was a fishing hook through the Merman's hand. He was struggling to get out of the net.

"Here, let me help you." Kurt kneeled next to him.

The Merman looked frightened and confused.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The Merman stayed silent.

"Do you not speak?" Kurt asked. "Or maybe you just can't understand me."

"Why can I understand you?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know Mermish?"

"What?"

The Merman raised his triangular eyebrows. "You're a human."

"I think I already knew that." He rolled his eyes, "Now let me help you."

"But, you're a human."

"I think we already established this." He started untangling the net. "Now, how about we make some conversation? I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. What's you're name?"

"My name?"

"You do have a name, don't you?"

"Of course I have a name."

"What is it then?"

"Blaine."

"Hmm….Blaine…." Kurt liked the way it rolled on his tongue.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"How do you know Mermish?"

Kurt was now puzzled. "What on earth is _Mermish_?"

"It's Merfolk tongue. Only Merfolk can speak it."

"Maybe you're speaking English."

"English?"

"It's what I'm speaking right now." Kurt told him, "The only other language I know is French. So I can't possibly be speaking Mermaid Language or anything."

Blaine huffed.

"There. All done." Kurt pulled the net off of Blaine's tail. "Now we need to get this hook out of your hand and you're good to go." Kurt took a breath, "I'll go get some antiseptic and—"

"No…I'll do it myself."

"It'll get infected."

"I-I need to go." With all his strength, Blaine pushed himself back into the water.

Kurt was still in a state of shock. A merman. A real living, breathing merman.

He truly hoped that wasn't the last he ever saw of Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face? Review and let me know :)

Does anybody have an idea why Kurt can speak Mermish...?

Thank you so so much for reading!


	2. Difficult Parents and a Morning Surprise

**A/N: **GUYS! I HAD THE WRITING MOJO TODAY!

I wrote like three chapters of this story during school. BOOYAH!

But alas...I'm on a _Fashionably Ill_ block again... *le sigh*

SO ANYWAYS! I have some explaining for this chapter.

**DWELLING: **Mermaid house

**TWO DWELLINGS DOWN: **two Mermaid houses away.

**PARTNERSHIP: **Arranged marriage in Mermaid land.

**SPEARED: **Mermaids like to kill things with spears.

**ROYALS: **Mermaid royalty.

DOES THAT HELP?

ALSO I simply HAD to make Blaine call his parents _Mama and Papa_. I HAD TO!

I would also like to thank my reviewers: **Jellyfisher2, helpmehelpu101, Orchestra-Eight, EragonAyra, Astraea802, Mrs.-omguramazing, KlaineLoveVahs, Totallystarstruck, DemonTegs97 and hi.**

**_YOU GUYS ARE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Glee. Simple as that!

* * *

><p>Pick. Pick. Pick. Pull. Pull. Yank. Pick. Pull. Yank.<p>

"GAH!" Blaine screamed, trying to pull that god awful hook out of his hand.

You see, Blaine couldn't have a fishhook in his hand. His parents would see. His father would get on his case and ask him questions. His mother would baby him. Blaine would be driven to madness and not leave his room for a week.

Blaine wasn't planning to be caught by a human fisherman today. Nope. Not at all.

He also wasn't planning on freed by another human. Revealing the existence of his people to a filthy air breather— not part of the plan.

One. Two. Three. YANK!

The hook sunk to the ground. His hand was burning.

Blaine let out a painful yelp. He really hoped that no one had heard him.

That human Blaine saw today….was odd. He could understand every word the human said, and vise versa. Usually when Blaine came near the shoreline, he could hear humans conversing in some gibberish language. Human-speak sounded like a shark being speared. Not a pretty sound.

It's also impossible for a human to speak the melodious words of Mermish. They're tongue would fall off if they even tried.

But, this human had the most beautiful Blaine had ever heard in his seventeen years.

That human…that human saved him. All his life, Blaine had been told that humans were barbarians. They'd kill you if they had the chance. Now, everything was confusing him. Everything.

"_Blaine!" _He heard his mother calling, _"Blaine!"_

Blaine groaned, getting up from the ground. He swam over to the _"door"_ (it was actually a large rock). With his strength, he pushed it aside, revealing the exit. His parents were probably a floor below.

Blaine spotted the hole that lead to the lower area of the dwelling. He swam straight through it, not hitting a single edge. There before him, were his parents. For some odd reason…they were smiling. His parents rarely ever smiled.

"Mama? Papa?" Blaine asked, "What are you smiling about?"

His mother spotted the injury on his hand. "Sweetie?" She asked, "What happened to your hand?"

Blaine had to come up with a lie, and fast. "Er….I um….I cut it on some….coral?"

"The wound looks deeper then a simple cut."

"Marla," His father spoke, "No need to obsess over a little scratch."

Marla rolled her eyes and gave her husband her signature _"death stare". _"It's not my fault I care about the welfare of our son, Rich."

"It's just a scrape, Marla. Come off it already!"

Blaine interrupted his parent's quarrel. "What did you two need to tell me?"

"Oh!" Marla exclaimed, "We have some exciting news!"

Blaine looked a bit skeptical. "What kind of exciting news?"

"We found you a partner!" They both said in unison.

"A partner?" Blaine was confused.

"As you know, you're approaching your eighteenth year," Rich began explaining.

"And…."

"When a young merman, like yourself, turns eighteen, they must form a bond…a partnership….with a young mermaid."

"I know that, Papa." Blaine answered, "But what do you mean by, _"You found me a partner?_"

Marla then told her son, "We found you a nice, young mermaid for you to form a partnership with. You shall be married by the end of the summer and—

" Blaine interrupted his mother.

He was now _really_ confused. "MARRIED?"

"The sooner you two are married, the sooner you two can mate and—" Blaine interrupted his father.

Blaine was in shock. "I'm just a kid!"

"You're not our little guppy anymore, Blaine." Marla told him, "You're grown up."

"Then who is this girl you paired me up with?"

Marla nudged her husband. "Tell him, Rich.'

"Her name is Rachel."

Blaine was wide-eyed. "Rachel? As in 'Two Dwellings Down Rachel?"

Marla and Rich nodded.

"You might as well spear me and serve me to the Royals!" Blaine hissed.

"Watch your tone!" Rich snapped.

"Mama? Papa? How could you do this?"

"Rachel's a nice girl—"

"This isn't about Rachel, Mama!"

"Then what is it about?"

"Love!" He yelled at them, clear as day. "What about love?"

"Love isn't the point of a Partnership." Said Rich. "The point of a Partnership is to carry on the existence of our people."

"So, you and Mama don't love each other?"

"Through the years we've grown fond of each other."

"And we both love _you_." Marla added, "We just want what's best for you."

"I don't want this!" He clenched his fists angrily. He swam out of the dwelling.

"Blaine!" Marla called out.

Rich put his hand on her shoulder. "Give him some time, he'll come around."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" A familiar voice called out, "Blaine!"<p>

Blaine turned his head. It was Rachel from two dwellings down.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her.

"I'm not thrilled about this either." She told him. "All I wanted was to perform for the Royals. But a Partnership? That interferes with my goals!"

"How so?"

"Partnership means Marriage. Marriage means mating. Mating means baby. I'm not ready to take on all that!"

"Neither am I,' Blaine sighed, "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm escaping."

"Why?"

"I can't live in a place where I can't make my own decisions." He said to her. "Goodbye Rachel." Blaine swam away as fast as he could, not once looking back.

* * *

><p>Sunlight peeked through the curtains of the boys' bedroom windows.<p>

Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open. He stretched his arms and let out a long yawn. He looked over, Finn was sprawled upside-down on his cot.

Kurt hadn't told a single soul about what happened yesterday. He thought he should keep it to himself.

He slid off his bed and made his way to the door. The taste in his mouth was atrocious. He needed to brush his teeth. Thank goodness that the bathroom was right next door.

Turning the knob, he entered the bathroom. He squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush and turned on the faucet. He saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Something was off. It was his hands, his fingers looked like…..they looked like they were webbed.

"Holy shit!" Kurt was startled, dropping his toothbrush. Each of his fingers were connected by thin, translucent webbing. This had to be a dream. This simply had to be a dream. It had to.

There was a knock on the door. It was Burt. "You okay in there, Kiddo?"

"I-I'm fine!" Kurt lied, "I saw this huge wasp! But I killed it! So everything's fine!"

"Alright…just making sure…" Burt walked back downstairs.

As soon as he heard his father leave, he rushed back to his room.

Opening one of the chest's drawers, he grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on his hands.

He then ran downstairs and opened the front door. He was going to the beach in his flannel pajamas….and socks on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna Spear it? Leave me a review and let me know.

So...Blaine swam away from home (oh...mermaid humor) and strange things are happening to Kurt.

Any guess why?

Know what happens next?

I do... hehehe :)

Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Someone Like Me

**A/N: **Hello my readers!

It's Monday! Monday! Gotta get down on Monday! Everybody's lookin' forward for Glee tomorrow!

Okay, so I would LOVE to thank my reviewers: **AnnelieseFlower, JosseD, RazorGirl, babycakes12, helpmehelpu101, Jo-Yo1016, RedVines45, EragonAyra and JellyFisher2.**

YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AMAZING!

I also want to let you know...Blaine isn't a Vampire/Werewolf/Cannibalistic Mermaid. Though, that would be awesome...

Blaine DID NOT bite Kurt! Not yet anyway...hurrhurrhurr...

JUST KIDDING! Or am I? I DON'T KNOW!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. 'Nuff said.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. Around 6:30 a.m. if you want to get technical. The beach was bare, other than the exception of a few seagulls and some insects. Not even the lifeguards had set up yet. It was so quiet.<p>

Kurt actually had no clue why he was heading directly to the beach. It was the first place that came to his mind. There, he could sit in solitude and figure things out.

Cold water crept upon his bare feet. He then sat on a small boulder. He then noticed the webbing between his toes, as well. What on earth was happening to him?

Kurt stepped off the rock and into the waves' shallow end. It felt calming.

All of a sudden, something began to pull him in. Kurt tried pulling away, but the force was too strong. He began slipping….falling in.

He was soon over his head. The salt water burned his eyes. He tried gasping for hair….he couldn't. He was submerged. In front of him was the merman he saved yesterday. He was holding a spear to Kurt's throat.

With a mighty kick, Kurt pushed Blaine away. He need air, so he began swimming towards the surface.

As he broke the surface, the morning air felt like knives. He shivered and shook.

Blaine suddenly surface, again holding the spear at Kurt's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurt angrily yelled at the merman.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Stop your lies, you filthy air breather!" Eyes bloodshot. Nostrils flaring.

Kurt turned his head. He was much farther away from the shore than he thought. "You're insane!"

"I bet you told your people all about me! Now, they must be coming to spear me!"

"A bit full of ourselves, are we?" Kurt choked, "And, I haven't told anyone anything!"

"You haven't?"

"No, I haven't! Now please, just leave me alone!" Kurt started swimming back to shore. "Crazy." He then muttered under his breath.

"It'll take you a while to swim back," Blaine told him, "Since you're a human."

"I don't care!" He gave Blaine an evil look. "You tried to kill me after I saved your life!"

"I'm sorry! I'm a bit paranoid!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued swimming.

As quick as a wink, Blaine appeared in front of Kurt.

Kurt was a bit shocked. "How did you—"

"Us Merfolk are fast swimmers." He then looked Kurt directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry I made that that crazy assumption. Now, let me help you back to shore."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because yesterday, I trusted you."

"And today you accused me of stabbing you or something!"

"Spearing. There's a difference." Blaine corrected the human, "I said I was sorry. Do you want to get back or not?"

"Fine."

Blaine smiled. "Grab onto my shoulders."

The socks on Kurt's hands were now sopping. "What?"

"Grab onto my shoulders." Blaine repeated. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's shoulders. "I don't know. Two…three minutes?'

"Perfect! Now don't let go."

"When are you planning to—" Kurt's voice was muffled by Blaine diving through the waves. Kurt held his shoulders tightly, not letting go.

This was scary, amazing, frightening and thrilling to Kurt.

Dashing by were schools of fish and other aquatic animals. Mysterious, yet unique plants were passed as well.

"How are you doing up there?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. If he could speak without losing his breath, he would say, _"Amazing!"_

All of a sudden, Blaine broke the surface. The cold air was piercing. Kurt gasped for breath. He was still holding tightly to Blaine.

"You can…you can um…you can let go of me now…." Blaine secretly didn't want Kurt to let go.

Kurt let go and walked back onto the sand. He was shivering. "M-My clothes are s-soaked."

Blaine was confused. "Clothes?"

Kurt pulled a piece of his shirt away from his skin. "Yeah, clothes."

"I always thought that was just part of your skin." He chortled.

"Wait…mermaids don't wear clothes?" Kurt asked, "You all just swim around in the nude?"

Blaine nodded. "Some of the mermaids wrap plants around their breasts or use shells….but that's pretty much it." Blaine scanned Kurt's body. "Why would you need clothes? Do you hate your body?"

"Why would I hate my body?"

"Because you're covering it up."

"Well," Kurt crossed his arms, "I do not hate my body."

"Then why do you wear clothes?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, clothes keep you warm, and they're quite fashionable."

"But you're shivering."

"My clothes are wet."

"Clothes are stupid. Your people must obviously hate their bodies." Blaine looked at Kurt's sock covered hands. "Why are there clothes on your hands? Do you hate them too?"

"I do not hate my hands!" Kurt shouted in defense. "It's just that something odd happened to them when I woke up this morning." Kurt carefully removed the socks. He showed his hands to Blaine.

"I didn't know humans had webbing on their hands. They are quite beautiful."

"Humans aren't supposed to have webbed hands! Yesterday, my hands were fine!" Kurt exclaimed, "I wake up to see these ugly things!"

"As I said before, your hands are beautiful."

"That's because webbed hands are normal for you! I have no clue how this happened." Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you?"

Blaine shrugged. "No idea."

Blaine was then asked, "What brought you to the beach so early today?"

Looking down, he answered Kurt's question. "I swam away from home."

"Why?"

Blaine turned away. "You wouldn't understand."

Kurt was twiddling his thumbs. "I told you about my hand thing…"

"Fine." Blaine groaned. "My parents found me a Partner."

The first thing Kurt thought of when Blaine said _Partner_ was…_"Is he gay?"_ "You're gay?"

Blaine was confused. "Gay? What does that mean?"

"You _like_ men."

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I am attracted to Merfolk of my gender. But, that is very frowned upon in the kingdom."

"Homophobes land and sea. Who knew?" Kurt then asked, "So, what's a _Partner_?"

"Well," Blaine started explaining, "When Merfolk come of age, the must form a _Partnership_ with the opposite sex. Then they marry and mate. Thus, continuing the existence of our race."

"Mate? As in….sex?" Kurt was a bit perplexed. Could mermaids even have sex?

"Is that what you humans call it?" Blaine put his hand on his forehead. "I escaped because that's not the life I want. I also think I'm too young to father a child."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Kurt was still puzzled about the whole mating thing. "So…er…does it like feel good or something…the mating thing?" Kurt was a bit red as he asked this question. He was never comfortable talking about this subject.

Blaine shrugged. "How should I know? All I learned is that it's supposed to continue our race."

"Do you like fondle each other's fins or something?"

"What does that have to do with mating?"

Kurt shrugged.

"So um…are you…"

"Gay?"

Blaine nodded.

"One hundred percent."

"I've never met anyone like me."

"Well, now you have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna cover it up with socks?

Leave a review and let me know!

Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	4. Changes and Feelings

**A/N: **Hello my lovelies! How are you?

I need to paint my nails a new color...this silver is getting a bit dull.

Just want to let you all know. San and Britt return in this chapter. Don't you just adore them? I know I do! Also, they will be playing a big part in this story, later on. I have the entire story planned out in my mind. Sort of like a map. No... not like a map at all, actually.

Klaine. Klaine. They're on a train. Never in pain. Because it's Klaine!

I like rhyming. Rhyming's fun.

I'd love to thank my reviewers: **Jellyfisher2, EragonAyra, KlaineLuneville, RedVines45, helpmehelpu101, NickJifoffMYchain, Mithos and Lloyd Irving, and Aulophobic Claranetist.**

You guys are so awesome.

You make my heart feel super happy.

Without further ado, I am proud to present the fourth chapter of _Submerged Dreams._

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Glee, okay? Believe me, I don't.

* * *

><p>"I'm heading to the beach!" Kurt told his family, just about to leave the house.<p>

Finn came running down the stairs. "Dude! Wait up!"

Kurt stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I'm coming with you!" The taller boy answered. He smiled, clutching his orange beach towel.

Looking at the clock, "It's eight in the morning. You're usually never up until noon."

Shrugging, he then said, "I don't know. I just woke up early." Then, he asked, "Why are there socks on your hands?"

"Fashion."

Kurt didn't want his stepbrother following him! He had planned to meet Blaine again, far off from the visitors. Over near the boulders. He certainly did not want his stepbrother there. It's not that he didn't like Finn. Kurt loved Finn. It's just that Finn might scare off Blaine. Kurt didn't want that.

He then thought of something. Smiling deviously, "Come on, Finn. Let's go to the beach."

* * *

><p>The morning air was a bit chilly. The sand was cold and wet. The sun was hidden behind a few clouds.<p>

The beach wasn't crowded….but it wasn't deserted either. Just the usual women reading their books. A kid throwing a football with his father. And, the same two girls playing volleyball.

All of a sudden, someone came up from behind Kurt….and hugged him.

"Kurt!" It was a cheerful squeal. Turning his head, Kurt saw who it was. The blonde girl from two days ago. Brittany.

Kurt really didn't know how to respond to this. "Um…hey Brittany."

Brittany looked at Finn. "Are you a giant?"

"Um…no..?"

That girl with the anger issues…Santana, entered the scene.

"Hello there, Babyface." She gave a fake smile. "Who's your troll friend?"

"Well Satan, this is my brother," He paused for a moment, "Finn."

"Like a fish's fin?" Asked Brittany.

"Sure?"

Brittany held up her volleyball. "Do you want to play with us, Kurt?"

Kurt look at his imaginary watch. "Sorry Britt, I can't. But, Finn loves volleyball!"

Finn was confused. "I do?"

"Of course you do! He'd love to play with you!"

"I would?"

"You would!"

Brittany grabbed Finn's arm. "Come on, Fishy Finn!"

And, for some odd reason, Santana gave Kurt an evil glare. Well, at least he got Finn out of his hair.

Making sure not a soul was following him, Kurt quietly dashed across the shore, making his way to the boulders.

The area was small. It had a little bit of sand. Most was water with a few large rocks peaking at the surface. Blaine wasn't there.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, "Blaine?"

No answer.

Blaine specifically said that he would meet him here.

Kurt sighed. He jumped onto one of the rock's peak. Maybe Blaine forgot.

All of a sudden, bubbles began to appear. In a matter of second, a curly head of hair appeared. It was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt!" The merman smiled as he pulled himself onto the same rock Kurt was sitting on. Blaine was holding his spear. It was a bit bloody…there were two dead fish pierced through it. He took a fish off the spear and showed it to Kurt. "I brought you some breakfast!"

Kurt turned a bit green. The smell of the dead fish was horrendous. He was on the verge of vomiting.

"I-I already ate." He wasn't lying. Honest. He really did eat breakfast. "I had some Fruity Pebbles."

"You'd rather eat rocks than fish? You humans are strange…"

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no. Fruity Pebbles are cereal, not rocks."

"Oh." Blaine wondered what _cereal_ was. "Why do you continue to cover your hands?"

Shrugging, "I told you, humans don't have webbed hands. It's weird." He turned away.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's left hand. He carefully removed the sock. He placed the fragile hand on top of his own.

"Your hand is beautiful. Stop telling yourself otherwise."

"Thanks…I guess…"

"I just noticed something." Blaine spoke, "There's a bit of blue in your hair. That's strange, because your hair was entirely brown yesterday."

A startling look appeared on Kurt's face. "What?" He looked at his reflection in the water. Blaine was right. In Kurt's hair were streaks of turquoise. "H-How? I didn't color it or anything!"

Blaine shook his head and sighed. "It's like you're acquiring merfolk traits. You speak Mermish. Your hands are webbed. The blue streaks. All that you're missing are gills and a tail."

"You're tail…it's fascinating."

He raised his eyebrows.

"What I mean is that it's beautiful. The way the sun shines on it…it's simply lovely."

Blaine blushed. He had never been complimented like that before. Red…such an ugly color for a tail. That's what most merfolk thought.

"Well," Returning the compliment, "Your stumps are quite lovely, as well."

"Stumps?"

Blaine pointed to Kurt's legs.

"You mean legs?"

"Is that what they're called?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, they're fascinating."

"Do you think they miss you?"

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Why would they miss me?"

"I'm pretty sure that if I ran away, my family would be worried."

"Well, human families are different from merfolk families." Blaine then looked at Kurt, "What's your family like?"

"They're great." Kurt smiled. Kurt's family really was great. The respected him, and he respected them. They loved him unconditionally. "There's my dad, my stepmom, my stepbrother, and me."

"What's a _stepmom?" _

"You don't have stepmoms in Mermaid Land?"

Blaine shrugged.

"It's when say…your father would remarry. The woman he would marry would become your stepmother."

"Where I'm from, who you're partnered up with, you stay with them until the day you die. Unless, they die. Then you're widowed. No new partnerships.' Blaine explained.

"Wow." Kurt was taking it all in. "Here, if after a while you end up not getting along with the person you married, you can divorce them. Separate. Marry another, if you wish."

"Did your Papa divorce your real Mama?" The merman asked.

"Um…no…"

"Then what happened?"

"She died when I was a baby. I don't remember her at all."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Kurt put on a fake smile. "Don't be. You didn't know. It's perfectly alright."

"KURT!" Finn's voice called out, "KURT? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Blaine covered his ears. "What is that horrid noise?"

"My brother." Kurt answered. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Before Kurt could leave, Blaine leaned in, giving the boy a soft kiss on the lips. Blaine pushed himself into the water.

Kurt's cheeks were bright red. There was a large grin on his face.

Finn came stumbling onto the scene. "Dude! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He noticed Kurt's odd grin. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect."

"Great." Finn responded, "Mom and Burt are taking us to some restaurant for breakfast. I heard they have peanut butter and banana pancakes!"

"That's wonderful!" Kurt's voice sounded dreamy.

"Let's go, then."

Kurt could not stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Would you rather eat peanut butter and banana pancakes?

Leave a review and let me know!

Any ideas of what's happening to Kurt?

Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Red Tails

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! How are you?

I have a few things to say about the chapter:

_1) The book Rachel has is a book of Playbills._

_2) The Playbill mentioned is from the Broadway show, "Funny Girl"_

_5) Red Tails. They are Merfolk born with red tails...obviously. Feared and hated by many merfolk. _

I just made a Spamalot reference in the list! I saw that musical the other day. I LOVED IT! It was HILARIOUS!

I would like to thank my reviewers from the previous chapter: **KlaineLuneville, Cheese and Onions, Scargott, Dwimmer-Crafty, Redvines45, Starkid14, EllaCrain, and Jellyfisher2.**

And I would like to respond to **Klaine Luneville's **review:

_Is he turning into a mermaid? (can't really call him a merMAN, since he's not very MANly...)_

_GUESS. WHAT._

_Tomorrow's my birthday and I get a shiny new profile and whatnot!_

_I love pancakes and bananas!_

_Update. Fashionably. Ill. Or. I. Will. Brutally. Ax. Murder. You._

**RESPONSE: **HAPPY BIRFDAY. Also, I shall update _Fashionably Ill _in time. I'm still brainstorming for the next chapter. Just please don't brutally ax murder me...axes are sharp and scary.

THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS A FLASHBACK THINGY!

Anways. I am now proud to present chapter five of _Submerged Dreams!_

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not owned by me.

* * *

><p>Rachel was considered to be very odd, by her race's standards. By both looks and personality.<p>

She studied herself in her bedroom mirror. Her tail. Her pastel pink tail. Oh, how she hated it. She wished she could take some blue dye and color it differently.

You see, merfolk tails are greens, blues, and violets. There's the occasional yellow. But having a red colored tail? Shameful. It shows there was a problem in the breeding.

When she was just a guppy, everyone would tease and taunt her. Some children were even scared of her. One time, they even tied her up. They yelled nasty things at her. Telling her that she was the devil's child. They compared her with air breathers.

Other than that, Rachel had always had a fascination with land creatures. She hides a strange human book under her bed. Inside that book, were smaller books. They are very fragile, she handles them with care.

Carefully, she pulls a small book out of the slip, which is located inside the larger book. On the small book was a yellow rectangle. On the rectangle was human text, which Rachel could not read. Below that, was a larger black rectangle. On the black rectangle was a cartoon of an upside-down human. Rachel had flipped through this book hundreds of times. Though, she could not understand the writings, the pictures entranced her.

One picture was of a human female, she was performing on a stage. Singing. Singing for others. That was Rachel's dream.

More than anything, Rachel wanted to perform for the Royal Court. Oh, the dream sounds a bit unrealistic, but it's what she longed for.

She began to sing a quiet hymn. She sang softly, looking herself in the mirror.

Rachel was lonely. She didn't have friends, no one liked her. No one wanted to be around her. People found her irritating. Even Blaine. Though, Blaine was friendly to her, she knew that he didn't like her very much. Like Blaine didn't want to be partnered with her, she didn't want to be partnered with him. She knew exactly why her fathers chose him.

Yes, you read right, _fathers. _Well, Rachel considered them both as her fathers. And yes, homosexuality is frowned upon in the kingdom. You see, Rachel's mother had died from illness. So, her natural father's friend had come to help take care of Rachel. Yes, the two mermen have a romantic relationship, but the secret is kept within the family.

Now, back to the "Partnership Issue." Rachel knew very well why her fathers chose Blaine. Blaine, he…he was like her. Born with the birth defect. _The Red Tail_. And she was sure that was they only reason he was chosen. No one in their right mind would ever pair their child with a Red Tail. It was just the way things were.

At least Blaine had friends. Not many, but he had friends. And, Rachel envied that most of all.

Rachel didn't want to be married by the end of the summer. She didn't want to mate with Blaine. She was happy that he had left.

She heard a knock. Quickly, she shoved the human books under her bed.

"Come in."

The door slid to the slide. It was one of Rachel's fathers.

"Yes, Papa?"

"The Andersons are below in the sitting room." He told her, "Blaine has been missing for almost four days."

"Really?" Rachel pretended to not know what her father was talking about.

"Well, they would like to speak with you."

"Very well." She followed her father out of the room. She then swam through the hole that led to the dwelling's first level. They entered the sitting room. There, Marla and Rich Anderson sat on the sponge sofa. Rachel's other father sat across from the couple. Marla's face was a bit puffy. She was holding Rich's hand.

"Hello Rachel." Marla sniffled.

The young mermaid then asked, "What do you two need of me?"

"We can't find Blaine anywhere!" Marla was hysterical, "We've asked his friends. The unnatural blonde, the boy with the odd mechanical tail, the strange dancer and his partner to be…we just can't find him!"

"And you think I may know where he is?"

"Do you?"

"No." That wasn't a lie. Rachel truly didn't know where Blaine was.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on a rock. He watched the waves go back and forth. Back and forth.<p>

His red tail glistened in the moonlight. It made him sick. This disgusting tail was the reason his parents had partnered him with Rachel. He knew it.

Why did he kiss Kurt? They had only met a few days ago! And, Kurt's an air breather. He kissed an air breather! But, that was the least of his worries. Kurt must think he's a fool.

He sighed, continuing to stare at his pathetic excuse for a tail….

* * *

><p><em>Now, let's head back twelve years….shall we?<em>

"Why will you not let my son attend classes here?" A younger Marla Anderson snapped at an older mermaid. "He has excelled in his arithmetic and knows all about our kingdom's history! He's already learning to hunt! Tell me why!"

The older mermaid shook her head and sighed. "While your boy is an excellent student, I have received complaints from other parents about your son."

"Has he done anything wrong?" Marla sounded a bit worried. Not in a million years did she think her baby would be mean to other children. Blaine had to be the friendliest kid you'd ever meet.

"Just look." The older mermaid pointed to the five year old. Blaine was playing on the floor with two other young merboys. They were moving shells back and forth.

"He's just playing shells with his friends." Marla saw nothing wrong with playing with shells.

Sighing, "Just look at him, Marla. Look at the boy!"

"I see a little boy playing a game with his friends. What's wrong with that?"

"His tail."

"My Blaine is a great swimmer. What's wrong with his tail?"

"The coloring."

"I know it's slightly different from most, but a tail is a tail."

"Marla," The older mermaid asked, "Do you know what they say about me folk with those types of tails?"

Marla crossed her arms. "Complete rubbish. Those stories were made up to scare children into following the rules, listening to their elders, staying away from the shore."

"Well, parents think your son is putting curses on their children." She explained, "During lunch break yesterday, an older child called him "Devil's Spawn" and told him to shrivel p in the sun. and then, your little demon bites the other student. The next day the other child was covered in boils."

"What?" Blaine didn't tell her this. "It's not Blaine's fault! The child provoked him. He is only five years old!"

"We already had to withdrawal the Rachel girl. Her screams deafened some children for a week."

"What made her scream?"

"Some children tied her to that post." She pointed to the post, "They told her to go back to the Underworld. They said her real Papa was a devil."

"And you did nothing about that? I'd scream too if I was in her place!" Marla was now yelling, "What is wrong with you people?"

"Red Tails are rare, Marla. Having two born in the same generation? Even rarer. This is an omen." The older mermaid sat down, "These children aren't natural. Do you know what power they possess? The Gods are punishing us. The demons could destroy us. You should of suffocated him at the surface when he was born!"

"Don't you dare speak of my son like that! He is not demented!" Marla was furious, "Blaine is a blessing from the Gods, not a punishment! I don't want him attending classes at a place full of prejudice and ignorance!"

"I highly doubt any other class would take the monster." She sneered, "There's always the _Special Class."_

"Special class?"

"For _special_ children."

"What do you mean by _special_?"

"It's full of children with disabilities, much like your son."

"My son is not disabled!"

"By standard law…he is."

Marla then felt a tug on her tail fin. She looked down, it was Blaine.

"Mama! Mama!" He squealed with excitement, "Come see! Come see!"

"Alright, Starfish." She smiled at the rambunctious five year old. She followed him to where he and his friends were playing.

"Me and Wes and David built this!" It was a castle made of shells. "Do you like it, Mama?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Really." Marla pushed back her hair. "Come on, we have to go, Starfish."

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to the Markets. You love the Markets!"

"Can we get sweets?"

"Of course we can!"

The older mermaid then spoke, "Treating him like this isn't going to help him in the future. He is a monster. He will always be a monster."

"Did I ask for parenting tips?" She grasped her son's hand. "Will you want Sweetie Scales or some Sugared Kelp?"

"Can we get both?"

"Of course, Starfish. Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to brutally strike it with an ax?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Do you guys know who "The Unnatural Blonde" and "The boy with the odd mechanical tail" and "The strange dancer and his partner" are?

Next chapter will contain: A teensy weensy bit of Furt brotherlyness, Burt talking about Kurt's mom, and a little flashback of Kurt's childhood.

So, thank you so so much for reading! :D


	6. Ice Pop Day

**A/N:** HEY!

How have you all been?

I've been living with a Rory obsessed week...because I love that little leprechaun. I'll probably find someway to add him in the story...I already have an idea in my mind.

This chapter will contain a flashback. So...yeah. I enjoy writing flashbacks.

Mentions of Kurt's Mommy. Lizzie is what I put her as.

The musical Evita.

And...ICE POPS!

If you all never had "Ice Pop Day" in elementary school...I am sorry for you! Those were like the best! But our teacher never bought Ice Cream, because some kids were lactose intolerant.

WE HAVE HIT 50 REVIEWS. WOO!

I would like to thank the reviewers: **Astraea802, wicked Rock Star, KraziiIsMe, Cheese and Onions, DarrenCriss1, foreveryours5516, rochwen13, KlaineLoveVahs, Mega Klaine Lover, NoraMermaid, Jellyfisher2, RenaissanceGirl, and KlaineLuneville. **Thank you all so much! You guys are amazing! And beautiful! And you all matter!

Without further ado, I am proud to present Chapter Six of _Submerged Dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Seriously, I don't!

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the loveseat in the small living room of the cottage. He was wrapped in a blue fleece blanket. He set an empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.<p>

"Did you like the movie, Finn?" Finn was sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep.

Kurt giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." He got up from the couch and pushed "eject" on the DVD player. He placed the _Evita_ disc back into the box.

A voice then asked, "Is there anymore popcorn left?" Kurt turned around. It was his father.

"No Dad," Kurt answered, "Finn and I ate it all. And, you don't need any." Kurt sat back down on the loveseat.

He noticed Kurt's hair. "Why is your hair all blue?"

The streaks…damn it. What was he going to say? "My um…my shampoo! I bought a bad brand. Generic, it was. And it sort of turned some of my hair this color…"

"Sure it did, sport."

"It did!"

Burt went on to a new subject. "You know, this is the place I met your Mom."

"This living room?" Sarcasm.

"No, the beach."

"I was joking."

"I know you were, kiddo."

"So…how did you meet Mom?"

"I was twenty-one, it was spring break—"

Kurt put his hand on his forehead, "Please don't tell me that Mom was a drunk, topless college girl…"

"She wasn't drunk, or a college girl. But, she was topless."

"That's great, Dad." More sarcasm.

"Are you gonna let me finish?"

Kurt shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well," Burt continued to explain, "The night before I met her, there was this huge storm."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Burt ignored Kurt and continued to talk. "Me and my friends found a girl on the shore the next morning. When she finally came to, she told us that she got knocked off a fishing boat during the storm. The tides must've ripped off her clothes."

"You never told me that."

"Well, now I did."

Kurt looked to the floor. He asked his father a question that he had asked a million times before. "What was she like?"

"She was just like you." Burt told his son, "Smart, kind, and extremely stubborn."

"I'm not extremely stubborn!"

"Whatever you say, kid." The older man chuckled. "You look just like her, too. You got her eyes."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…" He looked to the floor, trying not to make eye contact. "H-How did Mom die?"

"She drowned."

* * *

><p>The first time Kurt knew he was different, he was eight years old. He was in Miss Munro's second grade class…<p>

Little Kurt didn't have many friends. He was different from the other little boys. During recess, when the other boys played football and other sports, Kurt would sit on the swings and just sing to himself.

But, even the girls wouldn't go near him. The songs Kurt would sing…they sounded a bit cryptic. Like whispers…whispers and chokes.

It was ice pop day. Yes, ice pop day. The class had gotten ten marbles for good behavior. And when you get ten marbles…it's ice pop day! Though, some kids wanted ice cream, Miss Munro wouldn't allow it. She said that it wouldn't be fair to any one who was lactose intolerant. So, it was ice pop day.

Kurt chose a firecracker ice pop. He liked that it had three colors in one.

So, Kurt sat his desk, eating his ice pop, drawing a picture. It was of Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_. Or…it was supposed to be.

"I have to go and get some paperwork from the main office." Miss Munro told her students, "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Princesses are for girls." A voice said. It was one of Kurt's classmates. Davey Karofsky.

"No, they're not." Kurt answered, looking up from his drawing. "Princesses are for everyone."

Davey shook his head. "No. Princesses are for girls. My dad says that boys who like things that girls like are fags."

Kurt didn't know what "fag" meant.

"Kurt's not fat!" Finn Hudson piped up from behind everyone, "He's skinnier than you, Davey."

"I didn't say _fat_, I said _fag._"

"What's that?"

"It's what Hummel is."

"I am not!" Kurt defended himself, though he still didn't have a clue what that word meant.

Davey took Kurt's ice pop out of his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Not anymore."

First, Davey called him a word that he didn't understand. Now, he can't have his ice pop? That crossed the line!

Kurt stared at the ice pop in Davey's hand. He began to sing a cryptic song. He had a blank stare on his face, as if he wasn't even there. Ice slowly began to run up Davey's arm.

Davey then yelled, "What are you doing?"

Kurt continued to sing. Ice continued to cover Davey, until he was frozen. Like an ice pop.

The other children were shocked.

One shouted, "Awesome!"

One little girl hid under her desk.

Someone else said, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"He's frozen!"

"Is he dead?"

The door opened. In walked Miss Munro, carrying a stack of papers. She dropped them.

Gasping, "What happened?"

Kurt snapped out of his blank stare. He noticed that Davey was frozen. "I-I'm sorry!" The little boy told his teacher, "I didn't mean to!"

"We need to call a hospital, or turn up the heat…"

"I swear, Miss Munro! I didn't mean to!"

"Kurt, calm down. How could this be your fault?"

Another boy, Azimio, then said, "He did it, Miss Munro. I saw it with my own eyes."

Kurt was crying. "I really didn't mean to! He called me a word and then he took my ice pop! But, I didn't mean to do this!"

"You seem to be a bit worked up." Said Miss Munro, "I'm going to call your father."

_*we are still in the flashback and this is a pagebreak thingy...*_

"I didn't mean to, Daddy! Honest!" Kurt sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"What are you talking about, kiddo?" Burt asked, putting the keys into the ignition."

"Davey Karofsky called me a mean word and he took my ice pop."

"What kind of mean word?"

"I don't know what it means, Daddy. He called me a 'fag." Kurt looked at his father, "What does "fag" mean?"

"It's a bad word." Burt was stern, "A really bad word. I don't want you ever saying it. And, if anyone ever calls you that again, they're just ignorant. And, knock their teeth out."

"Okay, Daddy." Kurt was still a bit worked up. He didn't really care about the word anymore. "But, I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to what?"

"I got angry, Daddy." Kurt explained. "You'd be angry too if someone stole your ice pop."

"Kurt, what did you do?"

"I-I don't how I did it." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I made the ice pop grow onto Davey's hand. It spreaded all over him."

Burt was silent. Lizzie told him something like this may happen. Her blood did run through Kurt's veins.

"Daddy?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course we can."

Ice cream was better than ice pops, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you want to freeze it?

Leave a review and let me know! :)

I want your opinions.

Thanks for reading! :D


	7. Unnecessary Apologies

**A/N:** GREETINGS!

Do you all see the episode on Tuesday?

WASN'T IT AMAZING?

Yes, yes it was.

I was originally going to update _Fashionably Ill_ today, but I got writer's block when I started on the seventh line...so I stopped.

I already had this entire chapter written in my notebook, so I just typed it up.

I just can't bring myself to write long chapters. They always end up short, like Blaine.

I write Blaine sized chapters. Sorry about that.

I would like to thank my reviewers: **reader, mimi, Astraea802, Mega Klaine Lover, Jellyfisher2, KlaineLuneville, agleekinfreakingirl, KraziiIsMe, miss jayne76, and RenaissanceGrrl**

You guys are amazing!

This chapter is SO FLUFFY! It's not even funny. I almost died from writing all this fluff. It's covered in rainbow sprinkles.

Anyway, without further ado, I am proud to present the seventh chapter of _Submerged Dreams_

**DISCLAIMER TIME: **I really, truly do not own Glee. Believe me, if I did, you would know...

* * *

><p>"I sense something." Spoke Land, putting her dark hair into a ponytail. She then reached her hand into the moving waves.<p>

"What do you sense?" Responded Sea, grabbing Land's hand. She was pulled onto the shore. She stood next to Land.

Land said to Sea, "What I have been sensing for the past few days."

Sea squeezed the saltwater out of her long blond hair. "Tell."

"Mixed blood."

Sea cocked her head. "A Halfsie? Has one been born?"

A Halfsie? What in the world is a _Halfsie? _You may ask. Halfsies are rare. _Extremely _rare. Even rarer than a Red Tail. They are rare for a reason, though. Mainly because the conception of a Halfsie is nearly impossible. But, we shall not get into that.

Land nodded. She pointed to a boy walking across the sand.

"Kurt?" Sea was smiling, "I knew there was some Ocean in him!"

Land put her finger over Sea's lips. "Hush. He may hear."

"Could he be the Bridge?"

"Maybe…" Land paused for a moment, she looked into Sea's ocean eyes. "Eighteen years ago, I sensed the birth of a Halfsie. I think the boy may be the one I had sensed."

"Is he the Bridge?"

"We'll find out soon, my sweet. We will find out soon…"

* * *

><p>Kurt brushed off his trunks. Some sand had blown. The boy approached the boulders.<p>

No Blaine. None.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. Blaine was probably hunting. How cute.

Kurt climbed onto a rock's peak. Blaine would be here soon, Kurt was sure of it. He couldn't wait to see the merman. After that small little peck, Kurt had fallen head over heels. That tiny kiss was his first. He wondered if Blaine had ever kissed anyone before. Kurt dipped a single toe into the water. Where was Blaine?

Kurt took off his shirt, laying it down on the rock. For some reason, he was drawn to the water. A nice swim might clear his head. He slipped into the shallow water, making a small splash. The water was a bit chilly, but that didn't bother him.

He went deeper. The waves were now over his head. For some reason, the saltwater didn't sting his eyes as it had before. He could see everything perfectly clear. This was strange…

Not being able to hold his breath for long, Kurt surfaced, taking in a large breath of air. He then dove back down.

The water looked so pristine. It was such an amazing sight to behold. Kurt saw a few fish swim pass him, barely noticing his presence. He felt home.

He dove down a bit further, he wanted to see more.

Kurt saw a little crab scuttling below him. He then looked above. How deep did he go?

His lungs started burning. He gasped, swallowing the water. Choking and coughing. He couldn't breathe.

He tried swimming to the surface, he couldn't. something was holding his ankle. It was seaweed.

He tried kicking away. Nothing. He couldn't swim to the surface. He was stuck. Death by kelp…how pathetic. He could already imagine what would be written in his obituary.

Everything became blurry. Kurt closed his eyes and slowly sank. Everything was dark. Everything was silent.

* * *

><p>"Come on, wake up!" Blaine shook the unconscious boy, "Dear Gods, wake up!"<p>

Blaine didn't know what to do! He laid his head on Kurt's chest, looking for a heartbeat. _Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom._ Yes!

Kurt started coughing up water. The boy slowly opened his eyes. He then choked, "Now we're even."

"What?"

"I saved you, you saved me." Kurt sat up, coughing up more water.

"I'm just so glad you're alright." Blaine told him.

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, I think being killed by rogue kelp is the most pathetic way to die."

Blaine smiled.

Kurt's face went pale. He realized that he almost drowned. He realized that was how his mother died. He realized he could've had the same exact fate as her.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

Blaine looked at the sand he was sitting on. He then managed to say, "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"F-For kissing you yesterday."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Giggling, "Why are you sorry? I thought it was sweet."

"You did?"

Nodding, "I didn't expect my first kiss to be from a merman…but it's better than no kiss at all." He looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, "I really like you, I do. I think you're an adorable little fish."

"Excuse me?"

Kurt sighed, "That sounded a lot better in my head." He pushed his wet hair out of his face, "Though, I've only known you for a few days, I really like you." He put emphasis on the word "like."

"What do you mean?"

"I _like_ you."

"Why do you keep emphasizing that word?"

Kurt put his hand on his forehead. "I find you very sweet and attractive. You make my stomach do somersaults every time I see you. I think you're adorably oblivious."

"I don't understand."

"Exactly."

"What?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "What do you not understand about what I am saying?"

Blaine brushed some sand off of his tail. He couldn't move it much. Except for his bottom fin, a little bit. "I don't know…"

"I'm attracted to you." Kurt told him, "Do you understand that?"

Blaine was silent. He looked up at Kurt. "I…er…I…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I feel the same way." Blaine told Kurt. "It feels so wrong that it's right. It's one thing to be interested in a merman, but to be interested in a male human? An entirely different matter!"

"Hey, I like a fish." Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him.

The gills on Blaine's side were moving very quickly, as they always did when he was on land. "Well, I like a human. That's much worse."

"How?"

"For one, you have no gills. How are you supposed to breathe with no gills?"

"We have lungs."

"I don't know what those are."

"Well," Kurt stated, "You have this odd fishy odor. It reeks. Do mermaids even bathe?"

"Bathe?" Blaine didn't know what "bathe" meant.

"How do you keep clean?"

"Ah." Blaine realized, "I scrub off my dead scales with a sponge everyday."

"Gross."

"But it sure makes my tail smooth and slippery!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt reached his hand out, sliding his hand down Blaine's scarlet tail.

"What are you doing?" Blaine sounded alarmed. With all his strength, he brought his tail up to his chest. He hugged it close.

Kurt had a confused look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You touched my tail," He told him, "Why in the Atlantic did you touch my tail?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know! You said it was smooth and slippery, I wanted to see what it felt like!"

"I don't go around touching your stumps or anything!"

"They're called legs, Blaine." Kurt then asked, "I touched your tail, why are you so worked up about it?"

"Only Partners touch each others tails. It's like mating or kissing…it's only shared between Partners."

"You kissed me, yesterday."

"I know I did, Kurt." Blaine sighed, "And I don't know what came over me. We're not Partners, Kurt. We couldn't be. You're a human, and you're male."

"Well," Kurt began to explain, "Where I come from, you can be in a relationship and not have to be married, or in your case "form a Partnership" to do anything we want."

"What is that?"

"In our case….we could be Boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yes, Boyfriends."

"What do Boyfriends do?"

"They can do this." Kurt leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled. "Can they do this?" Blaine moved towards Kurt's neck.

Kurt breathed heavily, "Yes, Boyfriends can do that."

Blaine then sat up. "You can touch my tail if you'd like, Boyfriend."

Kurt touched Blaine's translucent red fins. He then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Without thinking, he touched his mouth to Blaine's, slipping his tongue past the other's lips.

And Blaine did the same.

"Is this something that Boyfriends do?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Would you like to kill it with seaweed?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Does anyone know who "Land" and "Sea" are?

I shall be introducing two other characters next chapter!

Thanks for reading :D


	8. Scammers and Lovers

**A/N: **HELLO THERE!

HERE IS AN UPDATE FOR YOU!

WOOHOO!

I am very behind on my other stories, I know.

This story...I'm just on a roll. I already have the next few chapter written.

I am introducing two characters in this chapter! Yay!

Yes, "Land" and "Sea" were Santana and Brittany.

I shall go into depth about "Red Tails"

So much fluff in this that I almost died.

According to **Jellyfisher2**, my insides are made of cotton candy. I believe she is correct.

I would like to thank my lovely reviewers: **KlaineLoveVahs, Jellyfisher2, 0stARshIP raNGer0, foreveryours5516, DemonTegs97, reader, Klainebows and Butterflies, KlaineLuneville, Mega Klaine Lover, DoomedStarlet, veronica, chriscolfersimaginarylover, jadastar, KraziiIsMe, RenaissanceGrrl, and PCJC24.**

Thank You so much!

Now, I am proud to present chapter eight of_ Submerged Dreams_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Where is the little midget?" Asked a brawny merman. His dark hair was in the style of a mohawk, with a few dark green streaks, they matched his tail. He swam back and forth, clenching his fists.<p>

"Gods, Puck…calm down." Another merman told him. He wore these very odd brown goggles. The bands of the goggles were very thick. His light brown hair was streaked with flecks of green. He tried fixing his light green tail into an strange contraption. "Mind helping me into this thing?"

"He said he'd help!"

"You say _"you'll help" _a lot."

"That's just me! Seriously, Artie…" He groaned, "Anderson never breaks a promise!"

Artie clasped an odd strap around his waist. "Well, last night his parents came to my dwelling. His mother was hysterical. They say he swam away." He clasped a strap around the joint of his tail.

Puck groaned again. He wasn't in the mood for Anderson's games.

"Pass me that wig," Artie said. Puck passed him a gray colored wig. "You seem a bit…stressed."

"Stressed?" Puck shouted, "Why in the Atlantic would I be stressed?"

"You just seem a bit…you know…"

"Hey!" Let the sarcasm begin, "It's not like I have a fucking baby at home to take care of! It's not like I have a fucking family to support!"

"Sorry—" He was interrupted.

"We need this damn con to go off without a hitch, you got that?"

Artie placed the wig over his hair. He then rolled his eyes, "My life isn't a float, either," he began to count things on his fingers, ""My Mom's having a baby, my Dad's in jail for speaking out, I have to teach my little brother how to hunt, and I can't even move my tail without the help of this crazy thing!" He sighed, looking in the mirror, drawing wrinkles on his face. "You're not the only one with problems."

Puck then said, "I'm sorry. You know me and Quinn are barely getting by. I don't want my daughter growing up like I did, you know that."

"And us scamming people is supposed to do that?" He was fixing on a fake mustache.

"How else are we gonna pay the bills?" Puck fixed on a black wig, covering his mohawk.

Artie pulled the levers of the contraption, moving the straps attached to his tail. It bent his joints, making him swim upwards towards Puck.

"Take that thing off."

"Why? I can't swim without it!"

"Better sob story if you don't have it."

"Fine." Artie groaned. He unclasped the straps. The contraption sunk to the floor.

Puck then threw a rigid rock at Artie.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know how old people lose their scales?"

"No!" Protested the paraplegic, "I am not scraping off these beautiful scales!" He pointed to his tail, "These stay, alright?"

"They'll grow back."

"I'm not going to be swimming around with patches of missing scales, it's embarrassing."

Muttering under his breath, "You can barely swim anyway…"

"Hey! There was no need to go there!"

"I'm just sayin'…" He looked at Artie, "Do you want cash or not?"

Artie sighed, "Fine." He rubbed the rock against his tail. Tiny green scales were torn off, floating upwards. "My beautiful tail…"

"It's not like you can use it…"

"I said not to go there." He dropped the stone. Patches of scales were missing. It was a bit disgusting.

"Come on, Grandpa." Puck joked, reaching his hand out to Artie.

"Don't give me lip!" Artie spoke in his "old man voice", "We'll go when I'm ready to go!"

* * *

><p>"You're friends with scammers?" Kurt laughed, though he was a bit surprised. Kurt's skin now shimmered and was a bit more slippery than normal.<p>

Though, Kurt's father had asked about "the streaks," no one really asked about the socks. Kurt kept claiming the to be "high fashion."

Blaine chuckled, "They prefer to be called _Con-Artists._"

"Why on earth are you friends with Con-Artists?"

Blaine shrugged, "They weren't always Cons. I met Artie when we were little, he's like a few months younger than me. And Puck's a year older than me. When I was thirteen he stole my allowance, don't ask me how…he just did. But, he's a pretty good guy, once you get to know him."

"So, why do they scam people?" Asked the curious human.

"Well," Blaine sighed, "Puck has a family to support. A Partner and a baby daughter. He can't find work. But hey, scamming's better than stealing."

"It's the same thing!"

"I guess…"

Then Kurt asked, "What about Artie?"

"Artie…" Blaine put his hand on his forehead, "When Artie was eight he got into this…this accident. Involving nets and humans and other things… I don't really want to talk about it. I was there when it happened and it still scares me to this day."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

Blaine continued to speak, "His Mama's having another baby, and his Papa's in…well, he's in prison."

Raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Political imprisonment." The merman explained, "He spoke out against the government." Blaine looked at the water, "He's a brave merman. I hate the Kingdom's laws. The Royals are pompous brats who should be roasted in the sun."

"Who are the Royals?"

"The Royal family that controls the kingdom." He told him, "Yes, there are a few representatives and advisors for cities and regions, but the King's law is the law."

"And well…what's so bad about their laws?"

Blaine began counting on his fingers, "Hm…let's see…Homosexuality Ban, Partnership Laws, the rights between citizens depending on their social classes, Surfacing Laws, Education Restrictions, Red Tail Codes…and a whole bunch of other idiotic rules."

Kurt was confused, "What are Surfacing Laws?"

Blaine blew his dark curls out of his face. "I had a feeling you'd ask about that." He then began to explain, "Technically, it's not illegal to surface. Surfacing is actually a Rite of Passage. Something all merfolk do on their fifteenth birthday."

"So, you didn't see the surface until you were fifteen?"

"Eight and a half, actually. But that's a different story." Blaine continued, "Surface Law number one, you can't go near the shore. You may get spotted or beached. Suffocate and die." He put up a second finger, "Law two, Human interaction. Punishment? Death." Putting up a third finger, "Law three, Human relations…death. Let's just say that all the Surface Laws end in death."

Kurt cringed, "Harsh."

"Not as harsh as the way they kill you…" Blaine was now cringing, "They strap you to a surface peaking rock. They bring all your family there. Everyone watches you dry out, suffocate from the lack of water , and you die."

"And you're breaking all three of those laws right now."

Chuckling, "I guess I am." Blaine began to cough. "C-Come in the water with me." The air was drying him out. He needed to breathe. He pushed himself back into the water.

"I'm not in the appropriate attire." Kurt was wearing his blue flannel pajamas. It was very early in the morning.

Blaine dived under, inhaling deeply. His gills moved back and forth. He then rose to the surface. "Come on!" He splashed.

"It's six in the morning and I'm not in the mood for getting wet."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"I'll pull you in."

"No you won't, because if you do, I will kill you."

"Violent." He dived back underwater, taking in another breath.

Kurt then asked, "What are Red Tail Codes?"

Blaine popped his head out of the water, "Come again?"

"Red Tail Codes, what are they?"

The merman went silent.

"I-Is it uncomfortable for you to talk about? Because you don't have to tell me."

Blaine shook his head, "It's not that," He pulled himself back onto the rock, "Please don't look at me differently if I tell you."

"Why would I?"

"If you were a merman, you wouldn't even come near me." He looked down, trying not to make eye contact with the other boy.

"I don't understand."

"I am a Red Tail," Pointing to his red tail, "I am…according to standard law…an abomination. A punishment from the Gods." He paused, "As well as others like myself, we have very little rights."

"That's terrible!"

Blaine nodded, "I'm not allowed to go certain places. For example, our Capital city. People fear and hate us, just because we were born with this coloring."

Kurt was now furious, "Why? Why would they hate you?" He clenched his fists, "Why?"

"From what I've heard, the hatred started before I was even born."

"Tell me."

"Nineteen years ago," Blaine sighed, "The King's eldest daughter made a deal with a mysterious mermaid with a red tail. She went missing and never returned. The King thought the Red Tail had murdered his daughter with her sorcery, so they had her sentenced to death, not believing her pleas and cries that his daughter was perfectly alright. That she had no intention of hurting her. They King wouldn't listen, so he shoved a dagger through her heart." He then said, "He wanted every Red Tail killed, young or old. But, his other daughter wouldn't allow it. So, there are restrictions for every Red Tail, instead."

"Just because some idiot happened to make a deal with some old lady and disappeared is no reason for hatred!"

"I agree."

Looking at him, "You're amazing, but your government is run by monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Blaine didn't know what "monkeys" were.

Kurt continued with his kind words, "You're the most amazing, kindest, sweetest person I have ever met. I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He placed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead.

Blaine splashed some water with his tail. He then slid off of the rock and into the waves.

"Hey!"

"Just come in! The water's fine!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine." He unbuttoned his shirt, setting it down on the rock. He stepped one foot in the water, falling in. He was submerged. He then swam up for air. He was shivering. "It's freezing!"

"You humans are so sensitive."

"I-I'm s-sorry i-if I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-die of h-h-hypothermia." He chattered and shook.

"You know, it's actually much warmer when you're actually under the water." He grabbed the human's sock covered hands, pulling him under the water.

Blaine was right. The water was much warmer when you were under.

"Take those things off of your hand," The merman spoke, "It'll be easier to swim."

Kurt shook his head.

"Suit yourself."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"You're so adorable."

Kurt wished he could speak underwater. But, he didn't want to lose his breath. _"You're sweet."_ He thought.

"Swim with me."

Kurt pointed upwards. He swam to the surface, breathing in the cool morning air.

Blaine popped up next to him, "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to roast it in the sun?

Leave a review and let me know :D

Thanks for reading!


	9. Concerned Parents

**A/N:** Well, lookie here! An update!

Hallelujah!

Alrighty, I have somethings to say:

This chapter is the start of something...I don't know. It's an important chapter. It explains things and junk like that.

It will indeed contain a flashback. I love writing flashbacks.

Lizzie Hummel.

A Hickey.

Suspicions.

The phrase "I'm not an idiot." which is said multiple times by two different people.

And potatoes.

I would like to thank my lovely reviewers: **perchance to wake, foreveryours5516, PCJC24, Cheese and Onions, KraziiIsMe, veronica, , KlaineLuneville, RenaissanceGrrl, Mega Klaine Lover, Astraea802, and Jellyfisher2**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Without further ado, I am proud to present the ninth chapter of _Submerged Dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Marla Anderson wouldn't speak. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't sleep. All she would do is sit. Her face pale and blank.<p>

"Marla," Rich nudged his wife, "You need to eat."

She didn't move a single muscle.

"Marla…"

Nothing.

"Marla?"

She turned to Rich, "You let him go."

"What?"

"You let him go!" She yelled at him, "He wasn't ready!"

"We were following the law!"

"If we were following the law, he would've been killed at birth!" She cried.

"He's almost eighteen, Marla!"

"He can't survive on his own!" She cried, "People are cruel! People are ignorant!"

Rich sighed, "People will always be ignorant."

"What if he was taken by Inspectors? What if he was captured by air breathers?"

"He's probably fine—"

She interrupted him, "What if he's not?" She hid her face in her hands, "Our son is practically a human magnet!" She looked up, "I'm not an idiot."

"I know you're not."

"His hand injury was from a hook."

Rich then asked, "How could you tell?"

"As I said before, I'm not an idiot." She sniffled, "Blaine has had an interest with the world above since he was four." She moved a piece of her hair behind her ears, "He always asked me questions that I couldn't answer."

Knowing what Marla was speaking of, "Do you think he would actually go near the shore? Actually try to seek out one of those barbaric air breathers?"

Marla shrugged, "After what happened to Artie, I never thought he would. But, his interests seemed to grow."

"He's too smart to do something stupid like that…"

She was absolutely still, "I'm frightened."

"So am I, Marla."

* * *

><p>"Carole, everything smells delicious!" Kurt took his seat at the small, wooden table.<p>

It was Friday night, that meant the Friday Night Dinner. It was a Hummel family tradition, even if the Hummel-Hudsons were on vacation.

Carole smiled, "I've gotten better." She placed a bowl on the table.

Finn cocked his head, much like a puppy would, "Dude, why do you look so shiny?"

"Um…" Kurt still didn't know exactly what was happening to him, "Moisturizer?"

Finn started to serve himself, scooping some potatoes onto his plate. He then took a bite, "These potatoes aren't that bad, Mom."

"I told you that I got better." Carole responded.

It had been exactly a week since arriving, and the family had already gotten used to the dinky, little cottage.

"Dad," Kurt said, "You don't need all those potatoes." He scooped some potatoes off of Burt's plate and back into the bowl.

"We're on vacation."

"Your heart doesn't take a vacation, Dad."

Burt's "fatherly senses" were tingling. He noticed a reddish mark on Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, what that on your neck?" Asked Burt, though he knew exactly what it was. Burt wasn't an idiot.

Kurt grew wide-eyed, putting his sock covered hand over his neck. Oh God…Blaine. What would Kurt tell his dad? That a merman gave him a hickey? Nope. That wouldn't do. Even if Blaine was human, he still wouldn't know how to explain this to his father. What teenager wants to explain a hickey to their dad?

"Um…what thing on my neck?"

"The hickey."

"What hickey?"

"The one on your neck."

"There's no hickey on my neck," Kurt let out a fake yet frightened laugh, "Your eyesight must be going or something."

"Kurt, don't lie to me."

"There's no hickey."

"I'm not an idiot."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took his hand off of his neck, "Yes, it is a hickey."

"Where'd you get it?" Kurt felt as if his father was staring into his soul.

The teenager didn't respond.

"Kitchen, now." Burt walked out of the small dining room, pulling Kurt by the arm.

Kurt pulled away, "Dad, it's no big deal."

"Where'd you get that hickey?"

Leaning against the counter, he said nothing.

Burt pt his hand on his forehead, shaking his head, "I thought we didn't keep secrets in this family."

Kurt rolled his eyes again and sighed, "I met someone."

Burt raised his eyebrows, "When?"

"The day we got here," Kurt explained, "I sort of saved his life."

"And you told us nothing?" Burt crossed his arms, "You're never around, your hair, these damn socks on your hands! I'm not stupid, no one wears socks on their hands," Burt's face went a bit pale as he looked his son in the eyes, "Are you cutting again?"

Kurt pulled his hands to his chest, "No, Dad," He looked a bit shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't I think that, Kurt?"

"I'm not harming myself," He told the older man, "I'm actually really happy right now."

"What's with the socks?" Burt looked very stern.

"S-Something's happening to me," Kurt told Burt, "I don't actually know what's happening, Dad. I really don't." He slowly began to pull off the socks, "Don't freak out." He revealed his hands. Finger webbing and all. Little turquoise scales lined against the back of his hands, spread from thumb to pinky.

Burt was wide-eyed and silent.

_*flashback, incase you didn't know*_

"Lizzie, what's happening to you?" Asked a much younger Burt Hummel.

"I am sorry, Burt," Lizzie told Burt, "I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"I-I am changing, changing back," Her face went pale, "She must have died."

"Changing back to what?" Burt was confused, "Who died?"

She looked into her husband's eyes, "If I told you, you would not believe me." She spoke with her thick accent. She hadn't spoken with this accent since the time Burt had met her. This was very strange.

"Of course I'd believe you, Liz," He told her, "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"I do not want to shock you."

"I am not like you, Burt."

Raising his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I am not human." She choked out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that." She was teary. Burt knew that Lizzie wasn't lying.

"Are you serious?"

She solemnly nodded, "Why would I lie to you?"

Burt crossed his arms, "Well, apparently you've been lying to me for the past two years!"

"I am sorry!" She cried, "I did not know how to tell you! What was I supposed to say? That I was born of ocean blood? That when I turned eighteen I begged a sorceress to turn me human so I could escape a loveless marriage that my father had arranged for me?"

"Lizzie—"

"All my father wanted from me was to produce an heir with that disgrace of a merman!" She was yelling, "I did not want that! I wanted to live my own life, the way I wanted to! And these past two years have been the happiest of my life!" She sniffled, "How was I supposed to tell you about that, especially when you were the only person who brought joy to my life? I did not want to lose you."

"Liz…"

Lizzie slowly pulled the socks off of her hands. Revealing her webbed fingers with little turquoise scales lined against the back of her hand, from thumb to pinky.

Burt wrapped his arms around her, "Shh…it's going to be alright."

"My own family thinks I am dead," She sobbed, "And if they knew about us, I would be."

"Shh…" He rubbed her back, "How long to you have?"

"A week."

Burt looked at Lizzie, "Is there anyway to keep you human?"

Lizzie shook her head, "If she is dead, I cannot be human," She told him, "Her power kept me like this. Without her, I will become my true form, once again."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"There is my father, but he would rather me fry in the sun before changing me into an air breather."

The cries of a baby were heard. Lizzie let go of Burt, walking over to a white crib located in the corner of the room.

She just stared down at the crying baby, not touching him.

"Why don't you hold him?" Asked Burt.

"I-I cannot," She sniffled, "I want to hold him, but I cannot."

Burt lifted up the child, patting his back. He tried handing the baby to Lizzie, "I think he wants you.

Backing away, "No! Get him away from me!"

The baby started crying even more.

"What's wrong with you?" Burt asked, "He's our son, why won't you hold him?"

"I cannot touch him, he has Mer blood. I cannot touch him while I am in this state, or fully changed. He'll change, if I do. If he receives a single touch from any merfolk, he will change." She looked at her son, "I am sorry, Kurt. Mama cannot hold you."

Little Kurt buried his face in Burt's jacket.

"So," Burt sighed, "We only have a week?"

"Yes," Lizzie nodded, "A week."

_*end of flashback, incase you didn't know*_

"Dad?" Kurt asked, snapping his fingers, "Dad, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Burt just stared at Kurt. At his hands. At his hair. At his face. He looked just like Lizzie. Just like her. Was he changing? No…he couldn't be, unless he touched a merperson, which was what Lizzie had told him.

"Well, you sort of zoned out for a minute."

"Who is this boy?"

"What?"

"The boy you met last week, who is he?" The thing that really mattered was _what_ this boy was.

Kurt then said, "Blaine. His name is Blaine."

Footsteps were heard. The father and the son turned their heads. It was Finn. He was carrying an empty glass.

"I um…I came to get a cup of water," He noticed Kurt's hands, "Dude, what happened?"

Kurt shrugged, "I actually don't have a clue."

"Is it some sort of skin disease?" He asked, "Because I think I heard about that on the new."

"I don't think it's a skin disease."

"Did you get sunburn?"

"What would that have to do with anything?"

Finn shrugged.

Burt looked at Finn, "I'm sorry Finn, but could you give me and Kurt some privacy for a moment? I need to ask him something."

"Sure." Finn left the kitchen.

Turning back to Kurt, "Where is this boy from?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "I think he's on vacation like us." Spewing lies through his teeth.

"Will we meet him?"

"Eventually," If Blaine sprouts legs and grows lungs, "He's really shy."

Burt crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well, Dad," Kurt said, changing the subject, "I am starving! Maybe we should go eat now."

"Mmhmm…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to fry it in oil?

Review and let me know :)

The next chapter is going to be what you've all been waiting for...I think.

I don't know.

Thanks for reading!


	10. More Like Nightmare Than a Fairytale

**A/N: **HELLO!

You guys have no idea how many times I had to edit/rewrite this chapter.

BECAUSE IT WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!

But, I think that now this chapter is semi-good. Because I had to rewrite it like five times. Not to mention add things in and edit a whole bunch of things out.

Well, i would like to thank my lovely reviewers: **Nikki-Love013, Mega Klaine Lover, , klaineout, DemonTegs97, KraziiIsMe, Jellyfisher2, perchance to wake, EllaCrain, RenaissanceGrrl, SciFiGleek, tonightweareyoung, SilverWhiteDragon, Astraea802, KlaineLoveVahs, and PCJC24.**

You guys are...TOTALLY AWESOME!

And also, we have hit over one hundred reviews! WOOOOO!

So, here you go! Here is chapter ten of _Submerged Dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I am absolutely positive that I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying in his bed. It was early morning, around six o'clock. He was having trouble breathing. He felt like someone was smothering him. He started to cough and hack.<p>

Finn, sleeping in the cot across from Kurt, slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry for a few seconds, so he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

He then heard choking and hacking. Was there a smoker in the room?

Looking over to Kurt, he saw that his brother was coughing uncontrollably.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, "You okay?"

_Cough. Choke. Wheeze. Hack._

Finn got up from his bed and walked over to Kurt.

_Cough. Choke. Wheeze. Hack._

"Kurt?"

"I…can't…breathe…" Kurt coughed.

"Have you been smoking lately?" Finn asked Kurt. Smoking did make people cough. But, Finn didn't think Kurt smoked.

"Of course not!" The other boy choked, "Finn, I can barely move."

Without thinking, Finn stripped Kurt of his blanket. His eyes then grew wider than wide. Wider than any eyes have ever been. His mouth was in an "o" shape. Kurt's legs were gone. Gone. And in their place, a glistening turquoise fishtail with little golden flecks.

Kurt's eyes were now even wider than Finn's. He managed to say, "Bathtub!"

"What?"

"Take me to the bathtub!"

Thank goodness the bathroom was next door. Thank goodness.

Lifting his brother up from under his arms, Finn slung Kurt over his shoulder, carrying him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He then dropped him in the tub, turning on the faucet and plugging the drain.

The two boys were still in a total state of shock.

Kurt's tail then began to absorb some of the water, making it less dry. Now, that freaked both of them out, as well.

"W-Why are you a mermaid?" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt shushed Finn and then whispered, "I don't know! Be quiet! Do you want to wake Dad and Carole?"

Finn thought for a moment, "Well, I think they should see this."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a fish!" Kurt whisper-yelled, "I'm pretty sure that my dad doesn't want to see that his son has suddenly become an ugly and disgusting fish!"

"You don't look that bad, dude," Finn sat down on the toilet. He then made his thinking face, "How did this even happen?"

"I have no idea," Kurt's T-Shirt was now soaked from the water.

"This is like…kind of awesome."

"How the hell is this awesome?"

Shrugging, "I guess it's kind of like a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale? More like a nightmare."

"Do you have a skin disease?"

"No, Finn."

"Did you eat bad food?"

"No, Finn."

"Did someone put a curse on you?"

"Who would put a curse on me?"

Finn shrugged.

Kurt then realized something. All of this started after he met Blaine. But, Blaine couldn't have done this. And if he did, how?

He then admitted to the taller, and human boy, "I've been seeing someone."

"That's great, dude," Answered Finn, "But how's that supposed to help your case?"

"He's a merman."

"What?"

"He's a merman," Kurt sighed, "I rescued him from a fishing net last week. We've er…we've sort of been _seeing_ each other."

Finn's face lit up. He had an idea, "Maybe he turned you into this!"

"Why would he turn me into this?" Kurt asked, "And, how would he?"

"With his Mermaid Magic…"

"Mermaid Magic?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Mermaid Magic!"

"You're just being ridiculous."

"Am I, Kurt?" He looked at the newly turned merman, "How else could you have turned this way?"

Kurt shrugged, "Finn, you're being illogical. I'm pretty sure that Blaine didn't turn me into a mermaid."

"So…his name is Blaine!"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Maybe when you guys were sexing it up–"

Kurt interrupted Finn, "Finn, he's a merman, how exactly would that work? And, we were not "sexing it up," as you put it!"

"Maybe he turned you into a merman because he wanted to do you, but he couldn't because you were human."

"No!" Kurt whisper-yelled, "For the last time, we did not do _that_! And, I highly doubt that Blaine would turn me into a merman so we could do _that_! He's not like that."

Finn then randomly took out a notepad, "Didn't fuck my brother…" He said to himself as he wrote, "Then, what did you guys do?"

Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable, "We kissed and did other things that were not sex, Finn."

"Okay, I believe you on that," Finn was still jotting down notes, "But then how?"

"I don't know…" Kurt then though of something, "Finn, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Go down to the beach. Go past the people, past everything. Walk along the shoreline until you reach an empty area with lots of rocks peaking out of the water," Kurt explained, "Blaine will probably be there, so ask him if he has any ideas about this."

Finn was confused, as usual, "Um…sure."

"Then go," Kurt urged, lifting up his shirt a bit, "These gills are freaking me out."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat upon a rock. He was looking at his reflection in the water. Kurt was right, his hair was unmanageable.<p>

He pulled some seaweed out of his messy locks, dropping it in the waves.

The sun had risen almost an hour ago. Where was Kurt? He said that he'd be here around this time.

Blaine began to twiddle his thumbs. He truly hoped that Kurt would come soon. He absolutely adored spending time with that human boy.

A shadow began to come forth. It was probably Kurt! A grin appeared on Blaine's face. He began to fix his hair. Kurt liked neatness. He also brushed some dead scales off of his tail. Dead scales are definitely not attractive.

The shadow grew closer. Blaine then noticed that the silhouette looked a bit different. It was definitely human, but something was off about it. It was much taller that Kurt's shadow, for sure.

The shadow then became a person. It was a human, but it was not Kurt. It was a boy Kurt's age with spiky hair and a goofy look on his face.

"Blaine?" The odd human asked. How in the Atlantic did the human know his name?

Blaine had to escape. This human…this "not Kurt" had seen him.

"You're Blaine, right?" The human spoke in a language that Blaine could not understand. English was what Kurt called it. The only word Blaine could understand in that sentence was his own name.

"How do you know my name?" Blaine asked, speaking Mermish.

The human was confused. Clearly, he could not understand Blaine.

"So, you um…don't speak English?" The human spoke in English, "Erm…hola? Yo soy er….Finn?"

Blaine still couldn't understand.

The human sighed, "Kurt told me to find you," He looked to the ground, "I wish you could understand what I'm saying."

Kurt? That was the only word Blaine could pick out of that sentence. Maybe this boy knew Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

The human nodded, "Yes!" He looked like he was thinking, "Kurt erm…" He pointed to Blaine's crimson tail.

"My tailfin? What are you talking about?"

"Um…Kurt…" He spun around.

"Spinning? Kurt's spinning?"

He pointed to Blaine's tail again.

"Kurt's spinning my tail?"

"Kurt turned into a fucking mermaid!" The human yelled.

Blaine was a bit frightened. He looked very confused, as well.

All of a sudden, the human lifted Blaine up and slung him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Blaine screeched in Mermish, "Put me down!"

The human flinched. Mermish, to the human ear, is an unbearable sound. Especially when someone is screaming in Mermish.

"Sorry dude, it's for Kurt's own good."

"Set me down, you filthy air breather!"

"Stop screaming…please stop screaming…"

"I'm going to suffocate, you idiot!" He continued to scream, "Put me down!"

The human cupped his hand over the merman's mouth.

Blaine then sunk his sharp teeth into the human's flesh.

"OW!" He yelped.

Blaine smiled.

"We're almost at the house! Can you just keep quiet?" The human begged.

"My scales are drying! They are going to fall off!"

"Shh!"

"I will not be silenced!"

The human then began to turn some sort of knob. He walked inside an oddly shaped dwelling. He began to rush up some strange raised platforms. They were now in an area with two doors, he entered the one on the right.

Blaine was just about to bite the human again, but he was dropped on the floor.

"Finn, what the hell?" A familiar voice yelled in the strange human language. Blaine looked up, it was Kurt! Kurt! His head was sticking out of some sort of white tub.

"Kurt!" Blaine sighed in relief, "This monster tried to kill me!"

"That monster is my brother," Kurt was now speaking Mermish, "And, he wasn't trying to kill you."

"Why can't I understand you guys?" Kurt's brother asked in English.

"Yeah Blaine," Speaking Mermish, "Why can't he understand you?"

"He doesn't speak Mermish." Blaine answered.

"But I don't speak Mermish," Kurt said to Blaine, "I speak English."

"Apparently you're not right now, because I can understand you."

"This is too freaky," He looked at Finn and started speaking English again, "Apparently, you don't speak Mermish."

Blaine then spoke up, "I'm kind of suffocating down here."

"Finn!" Kurt yelled at his brother, "Put him in the damn tub! He can't breathe!"

Finn dumped Blaine into the bathtub, making a splash.

Blaine landed on Kurt. The weird thing was, he didn't feel Kurt's odd stumps, he felt a tail. Blaine gasped, because it was a tail. A beautiful tail. With beautiful translucent fins that were ruffled. A beautiful turquoise color with golden flecks. It was the most beautiful tail that Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt pulled his beautiful tail out from under Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were wide, "H-How did you?"

Kurt shrugged, "No idea."

"What is he saying?" Asked Finn.

Kurt then answered, "He's shocked."

"Oh," Finn sighed, "Tell him that I'm sorry for scaring him and stuff."

"Blaine," Kurt turned to the other merman, "Finn's sorry for startling you and carrying you here."

"All is forgiven," Blaine said.

"He forgives you, Finn," He turns back to Blaine, "Do you have any idea how this could've happened to me?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not a clue."

"What'd he say?" Asked Finn.

Kurt sighed, looking down, "He doesn't know how this happened to me."

Finn looked a bit disappointed.

Blaine then thought for a moment, "I have this friend," He began to explain, "He knows all about humans. Maybe he could know of a way that could change you back!"

"What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Sam Evans."

Kurt then turned back to Finn, "Finn, take us to the shore."

"Why?"

"Blaine knows someone who may know of a way that can change me back!"

"What about Mom and Burt?"

"You're going to have to cover for me."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were slung over Finn's shoulders. Thank goodness the beach was empty. But then, all of a sudden…<p>

"Finn! Kurtie! Hi!" A smiley Brittany came running over, with an annoyed Santana trailing behind.

Finn and Kurt didn't know what to do. And, for some odd reason, Blaine could understand every word that Brittany spoke.

"I knew you were a merman!" Brittany happily squealed, "I knew it!"

Santana's hands were on her hips, "Well, what do we have here? Two little fishies clinging onto a beached whale."

"San!" Brittany was extremely excited, "A Halfsie! A true, living, breathing Halfsie! How long has it been?"

Santana shrugged, "I dunno…hundred fifty…two hundred years?"

Finn then interrupted, "Um…what's so exciting?"

Santana ignored him and stared at Blaine, who appeared to be extremely frightened, "So, the Turner's a Red Tail."

Blaine then spoke up, "What are you talking about? How do you even know Mermish?"

"You don't live here your whole life and not pick up a bit of Mermish…"

"But most humans aren't even capable of speaking it!"

"Who said I was human?"

Brittany began to play with Kurt's fins, "I didn't know you were of Royalty!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Blaine began to choke. His scales were starting to dry out.

"Finn," Kurt said to his brother, "Just bring us to the water!"

Santana then asked Finn, "Where are you taking them?"

"To the ocean," Finn answered, "Blaine knows this guy…"

"Who's Blaine?"

Finn held up the red tailed merman a bit higher.

Santana smiled, "I love Halfsies who don't have a clue what's going on…"

Finn continued walking, he then dropped Blaine and Kurt into the water.

"Finn, cover for me," Kurt spoke softly.

"I'll help you!" Brittany said cheerfully, "San will help cover for you too!"

"I will?"

"Of course!"

"Whatever…"

Finn then told his brother, "Be careful."

"I will," He sighed, "Just don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?" Asked Finn, "You're like my little brother, that's my job! Even though I know you're gonna say, _"Finn, I'm three months older than you,"_ like you always do. But please don't get eaten by a shark, or an octopus, or the Loch Ness Monster, or the Kraken, or a giant squid, or—"

"Finn, I'll be fine!" He took of his shirt, handing it to Finn.

"How long are you going to be?"

Kurt shrugged.

Finn leaned down, giving his brother a surprise hug, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt then dived under the water. He was gone.

Finn sat down on the sand and sighed.

"What's wrong, Fishy Finn?" Brittany asked innocently.

Shrugging, "I have no clue how I'm going to cover for him."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I have an idea, but I don't know if either of you are going to like it…"

*page break*

"This is so…so strange," Kurt told Blaine. He saw his new gills moving up and down, it really freaked him out, he was also having a hard time moving his tail.

Blaine swam over to the helpless human turned merman, "Just move it back and forth. It's very simple."

"It just feels so weird!" Kurt admitted, trying to move his tail back and forth.

"You're getting it…you're getting it…"

"No I'm not, Blaine."

"Just don't flail. Move it more calmly and swiftly."

"I-I'm uncomfortable, Blaine," He moved more calmly and swiftly towards Blaine.

"You did it!"

"Yes, I know," Kurt sighed, "I just feel…I feel exposed."

"How?"

"I'm naked!" He whisper-yelled.

"What's wrong with that?"

Kurt pulled at his hair, "I just feel so uncomfortable…"

"You have the most beautiful tail that I have ever seen! A tail that would give the Royals a swim for their money!"

"This isn't my body," Kurt replied, "I don't have a tail. This isn't my tail, Blaine. I have legs, I have lungs, I'm supposed to have hands that aren't webbed! I just want my body back."

"You're going to get it back," He took Kurt's hand. Blaine didn't actually have a clue if Sam knew of a way to turn Kurt back. The only reason Blaine thought of Sam is because he taught Blaine everything he knew about humans. He just thought that maybe Sam could know what caused this…or something.

"Where are we going?'

"Graiza," Blaine answered, "It's one of the many cities of the Gem of the Atlantic."

"And what is that?"

"Currenta."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Would you like to throw it down a volcano?

Leave a review and let me know!

And yes, I have named the kingdom Currenta.

The city where Blaine lives is called Graiza.

There is another kingdom called Tides, which we will get a lot into later.

Thank you so much for reading!


	11. The Armpit of the Atlantic

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I've been busy this month with holidays and everything.

But...AN UPDATE! :D

I would like to thank my reviewers: **klaineout, PCJC24, KlaineLoveVahs, Jellyfisher2, Kayla Anne, SleepwalkerInDreamersClothing, RenaissanceGrrl, perchance to wake, SciFiGleek, KlaineLuneville, SilverWhiteDragon, uriah cullen, Mary Peguero, EllaCrain, Mega Klaine Lover, BlackRosina17, Kelsey kat, KraziiIsMe, , and LooLoo Lightwood.**

You all are amazing!

I'm keeping this author's note short, because this chapter is really long and took me forever to type and it's like 1 am.

SHOCKS THE EEL.

That is all I have to say. OH! And Blaine's dad is a Healer which is supposed to be like a mermaid doctor.

Proud to present chapter 11 of _Submerged Dreams!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"A real Halfsie, San!" Brittany was squealing in excitement, "He was a real, living, true Halfsie!"<p>

Santana shrugged, "I don't know why you're so excited. You've seen a Halfsie before."

"Yeah, San, but that was like two hundred years ago."

Finn interrupted the girls' conversation, "Hold on, Hold on," He was waving his arms in a bit of an odd fashion, "What are you two even talking about? What the hell is a Halfsie? And what do you mean?"

"A Halfsie is of Mer and human blood," Santana explained, "You understand?"

Finn shook his head.

"Your brother is clearly a Halfsie," Santana continues, "That means one of his parents is Mer."

"Burt's not a mermaid."

"It must be his mother."

Finn made his thinking face, "So, Kurt's mom was a mermaid?"

"That's what I just said, Fudgy the Whale," Santana groaned, "Now please, stop asking me things."

Not listening to a word she said, he asked her something else, "What are you guys?"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Earlier, you said you weren't human," Finn told her, "What are you?"

Santana crossed her arms, appearing as if she didn't want to tell this oaf a single thing.

But then, Brittany spoke up, "I'm Brittany."

"I already knew that."

"I'm not finished," Brittany told him, "I'm Brittany of the Sea. I am the sea. I am its life force."

Finn was extremely confused. What was this girl talking about?

Brittany continued talking, "And San is of the Land."

Santana sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "We're Guardians."

Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Sort of like those Nymphs in Mythology, except better."

Finn's eyebrows were still raised.

"Ugh," Groaned Santana, "I am bonded to the coast, Brittany is bonded to the Atlantic. It's who we are. Do you understand?"

"Not really," Answered Finn, "But, how are you going to help me cover for my brother?"

Santana had a devious grin on her face, "Oh, it's very simple," She approached Brittany. She stroked her long, blonde hair. It slowly began to turn from blonde to brunette, and becoming shorter. She then place a soft kiss on the Sea Nymph's forehead, and held her hands, watching her shoot up a bit, growing at least a few inches.

She wasn't Brittany anymore. Well, she still was Brittany, she just didn't look like herself. She looked a lot like someone else. Exactly like someone else. Exactly like Kurt Hummel.

"Whoa," Finn was a little freaked out, "H-How did you?"

"I said it was very simple, Shamu," Santana said with no emotion in her tone.

"How do I look?" Asked Brittany, who was flaunting around in her new body. Her red and white bikini top looked a bit tight on her, since she did have the body of a boy now.

Santana then answered her, "Like a gay little Halfsie."

Brittany's face lit up, "Really?" She twirled.

Santana nodded. She turned to Finn, "Now, it will be as if he never left."

"I um…I don't know if Burt will buy this…" Finn sounded a bit unsure.

"Tricking a human is one of the most easiest things," Brittany told Finn. She was examining her new body.

"Trust me, Moby Dick," Santana told the human, "Even you won't notice that your Halfsie brother is even gone."

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Graiza," Kurt said to Blaine, "We're almost there, right?"<p>

Blaine nodded, "It's the armpit of the Currentian kingdom. Simple as that."

"Well, anything's gotta be better than Lima."

"Lima?"

"It's where I'm from," He answered.

"Ah," Blaine stared at Kurt. The way his turquoise streaked chestnut locks would float upward. The worried look in his ocean eyes. His tail. Oh, his tail. It was the most beautiful tail that Blaine had ever seen. The way his translucent blue fins ruffled. Those little flecks of gold scales, just shining.

Like humans have things that other humans are attracted to, the same goes for merfolk. And one of those things are tails. A gorgeous tail can drive a merman absolutely crazy! The fin shape, the scales, the coloring, the curves…it drove Blaine insane! He started feeling a certain way that he had never really felt before. He had a feeling like this around that Jeremiah who worked at the Markets, but that feeling was never this strong. When you're a teenager, you have all of these raging hormones. And Kurt made Blaine absolutely unstable! And when you're staring at another's' tail for a period of time, things begin to get a bit awkward.

Kurt had a confused look on his face, "Blaine, what are you staring at?" He was moving his ruffled fins back and forth, "Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of it, "Yeah?" He looked up at Kurt's face this time.

"What were you staring at?"

"N-Nothing!" What was Blaine supposed to say? All of this was so new to him. He wondered if Mike ever felt this way around Tina.

"Alright…" Kurt looked at his side, "These gills are still freaking me out."

Chuckling, "You'll get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them," He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. He smiled and said, "We're here."

Looking around, "I don't see anything."

Grabbing his wrist, "Look over the rocks."

Kurt did as the merman said. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew large. He was mesmerized. He saw beautiful coral colored buildings that lined the shell paved streets. Some were built on raised platforms, others were resting on the ground. Children were playing in the street. Older mermaids were swimming down the lane and gossiping. There was also a Merman delivering parcels. Without thinking, Kurt swam down to the neighborhood.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, "Where are you going?"

Kurt didn't listen. He was too amazed about what was happening around him.

"Why do I have to be the witch?" He heard a little girl's voice whine.

"Because," Spoke another little girl, "I'm being the princess."

"But you're always the princess!"

"That's because I'm older."

"But the princess is younger that the witch!"

"So?"

Kurt swam over to the little mermaids.

The youngest mermaid gasped, while the older one began to fix her blonde hair.

"Are you a prince?" The younger one asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "Why would you think I'm a prince?"

"You're the prettiest merman I've ever seen!"

"You mean handsome," The older one corrected, "Mermaids are pretty, mermen are handsome."

The younger one paid no attention to her sister, "He can be the princess!"

"But he's a boy!"

Kurt then asked, "What's the matter?"

"She never lets me be the princess!" The younger one told him.

"Well," Kurt suggested, "Why don't you both be princesses?"

The older one rolled her eyes, "There can't be two princesses!"

"Why not?"

"Because someone has to be the witch!"

This little girl was very irritating, "I can be the witch, if you'd like."

"You're too pretty to be the witch," Said the younger one.

"Is the witch not pretty?"

The older one laughed, "The witch is supposed to be ugly! Everyone knows that!"

Kurt pointed to the younger mermaid, "You're to pretty to be the witch. Why don't you both just be princesses?"

"That's not how the story goes," The older one told Kurt. She had a bit of a sassy attitude.

"Then why don't you change the story?"

"Because that's not how it goes."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Man, this girl had an attitude.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, grabbing Kurt's arm, "Don't wander far from me, alright?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again, "I'm not five, Blaine."

The littlest mermaid screamed, "It's going to kill you!" She hid behind her sister.

Kurt looked around, "What are you talking about."

"Stay back!" The older one threatened, "Or I'll get the Inspectors!"

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine sounded a bit worried, "Let's go," He grabbed Kurt's hand, trying to pull him away.

But, Kurt wouldn't budge, "I am extremely confused right now."

"Kurt!" Blaine whisper-yelled, "Let's just go!"

"Is the monster going to hurt us?" The frightened mermaid asked her sister.

Kurt was still confused, "What monster?"

Blaine continued to try and pull Kurt away, "Come on!"

"Hey!" A lower voice called. It was a middle-aged merman who appeared to be slightly balding.

"We should go," Blaine whispered.

"What are you doing in this neighborhood?" Asked the older merman.

"We were just passing through," Blaine told him.

The older merman turned to Kurt, "Is this creature harassing you, sir? Because I can report him to the authorities so he can be put in his place."

Kurt then realized what was going on. It hit him like a smack in the face. He gave the merman an evil glare, "Excuse me? This _merman_ is not harassing me. He is not some sort of monster! And, you will not treat him as such," He paused for a moment, "And, what I would really like is for you to shut your abnormally large mouth and let us pass through. Is that alright?"

The merman was silent.

"I though so," He grabbed Blaine's hand. The two swam away.

"Wow," Blaine gasped, "That was just…wow."

"What was their problem?"

Blaine pointed to his tail, "Red Tails aren't allowed in certain places," He explained, "That was a noble and wealthy neighborhood, which is a no-no for Red Tails."

"Is everyone here like that?"

Blaine shook his head, "The people in my neighborhood are pretty tolerant. So are the Anti-Royals."

"Anti-Royals?"

"People against the government."

"Ah," Kurt sighed, "So, where to?"

"Drift Lane."

* * *

><p>"You can open your eyes now," Blaine told Kurt, "Welcome to Drift Lane!"<p>

Kurt opened his eyes. What he expected what not quite what he saw. He saw old, faded, coral colored buildings held up by crumbling stone pillars. There was some sea glass scattered around.

"So…" Blaine asked, "What do you think?"

"It's…it's…" Kurt couldn't think of what to say, "It's unique."

"It's home," Blaine sighed. He did miss this place.

They both then heard something that sounded like crashing thunder.

It startled Kurt, "What was that?"

"Don't let go of my hand," Blaine stared at a dwelling, "Stay with me."

"What's going on?"

"Promise me that you won't let go of my hand."

"I promise."

"Alright," Blaine then pulled Kurt through a window. They were now in a dark room, "Stay silent."

"Why?"

"Just stay silent."

Kurt listened to Blaine's words. They were backed against a wall, not moving a single muscle.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt could tell that he was very frightened, but why?

The sounds of drums soon passed. Blaine let out a heavy breath.

"What was that?"

"Inspectors," He whispered, swimming towards the window and looking out, "We're safe now."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Inspectors?"

"Government officials," Blaine explained, "Every once in a while, they check on the neighborhood. If one hair is out of place from the Royals' image, things get ugly," He looked at Kurt, "This is actually a bit funny."

Kurt was confused, "How so?"

"It's usually just me and Rachel hiding up here," Blaine told Kurt, "But now, it's me and you."

"Um…who's Rachel?"

"My neighbor…another Red Tail," Blaine told him. He didn't really want to tell him that she was supposed to be his Partner, "She probably hid in her own attic or something."

"Blaine," Kurt looked around, "Where are we exactly?"

"In my attic," He pointed to a small hole in the floor, "Now, follow me through there."

Kurt followed Blaine through the small hole in the floor.

Kurt gasped. There was an electric eel swimming right in front of them. Blaine began to approach the eel. He kneeled on the ground. The eel began to nuzzle Blaine's face. What in the world was going on?

Blaine started giggling, "I missed you too, bow. Calm down! Calm down!"

The eel quickly swam to Kurt, actually pushing him to the ground.

Kurt shrieked, "Get it off of me!" He flicked his tail back and forth and shut his eyes, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Blaine grabbed hold of the eel, "What's wrong?" He asked Kurt, "I've never seen anyone so scared of a little eel before."

"That thing attacked me!"

"Shocks?" Blaine laughed, "He couldn't hurt a minnow!"

"Is it like…your pet?"

"Of course! What else would he be?"

"An electric eel."

"Shocks is an electric eel," Blaine patted the eel's head, "Yes you are! You are an eel! The friendliest eel in the ocean!"

Shocks nuzzled Blaine's cheek.

"He's kind of like a dog," Kurt told Blaine.

"Dog?" Question Blaine, "What in the Atlantic is a dog?"

"It's an animal that humans keep as pets," He explained, "Except they're furry and have legs."

"That's strange," Blaine then asked, "Would you like to pet him?"

"Will he electrocute me?"

"Nah! Only if you scare him," Said Blaine, "But nothing scares Shocks, he's fearless."

"Alright then," Kurt reached his hand out and petted the eel. Shocks nuzzled Kurt's hand, so he giggled.

"Blaine?" A new voice spoke. It wasn't Kurt. It was a lovely mermaid who appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties. She had long, wavy, dark hair, Blaine's hazel eyes and a sapphire tail. She swam to Blaine, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry," She softly spoke, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Mama," So, this was Blaine's mother.

"Then…where were you!" She scolded, "It's been a week! Your father and I have been searching the entire kingdom for you!"

Kurt was sitting against the wall with the eel. He was listening to Blaine and his mother, becoming interested in their conversation.

"I couldn't stand the fact that you were marrying me off!" He yelled at her, "And to Rachel! I know you did that for one reason only!"

"And what is that, Blaine? Tell me!"

"Because she's like me!" He clenched his fists, "That is the only reason we were partnered!"

Kurt wished he had some popcorn.

"Just tell me where you were," The mermaid sighed, "That's all I would like to know."

"I…"

"Did you surface? Were you spotted?"

"No, Mama," Blaine lied. He was spotted by Kurt and Kurt's brother. And, let's not forget those two girls on the beach.

"Blaine, Blaine's mom, if I may?" Kurt said from the ground.

Blaine's mother glared at Kurt, "Who are you?"

He swam up to Blaine's mother, putting his hand out, "Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Marla Anderson," She told him. She looked at his hand, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to shake my hand."

"Why?"

"He's um…he's not Currentian!" Blaine told Marla, "He's from another kingdom. Strange customs, you know?"

Marla then asked Kurt, "What kingdom are you from?"

Think…think…think… "I'm from the er…The Banana Republic!" Kurt practically screamed, "It's more of a republic, not really a kingdom."

"Banana Republic?"

"It's in the Gulf of Mexico!" Kurt told her, "I'm from a little town called Doc Martens and our leader's name is Marc Jacobs. Our First Lady goes by the name of Gaga. Lady Gaga is what you should address her as." That had to be the most unbelievable lie that Kurt had ever told. But, Marla seemed to be buying it.

"Then why are you in Currenta? We're very far from the Gulf."

"Um…"

Before he could say anything, Blaine piped up, "He saved my life."

Marla raised her eyebrows, "What did you get yourself into to make him save your life?"

"Well," Blaine began to explain his large web of lies, "I was trying to get as far away from here as possible, but I was terribly weak. I forgot to eat breakfast that morning so I had like no energy. I was pretty far from civilization, so there were no whales I could catch a ride on or anything!"

"And how did he save your life?"

"I'm getting there," Blaine continued to talk, "I soon found myself trapped in the net. I don't remember how I was trapped because I didn't eat breakfast or anything."

Kurt had an amused look on his face.

Marla was not impressed.

"I was all like _"Help! Someone! I can't escape this net thing!" _and I was being pulled up to the surface. My gills burning from lack of water. And I saw these evil air breathers on this floating white thing. They were laughing evilly and holding knives and other sharp and pointy objects."

Kurt tried to contain his laughter.

"And then, I saw a merman leap out of the water holding a spear," He pointed to Kurt, "He sliced the net, setting me free," Blaine finished, "And that is how Kurt saved my life."

Marla raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Really?"

"It's the truth!"

"Then why is your "savior" laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Kurt choked from laughter, "I have this problem where I laugh at the most awkward moments."

"Kurt," Marla asked sweetly, changing her attitude completely, "You look famished. Would you like something to eat?"

"You really don't have to feed me," Kurt told Marla, "I wouldn't want to be a bother or anything."

"Oh, I insist," Marla spoke, she looked at her son, again changing her attitude, "When was the last time you ate?"

Blaine shrugged.

Marla rolled her eyes, "I caught some tuna this morning. There was pretty much an entire school of them out in the garden. You know how mating season is," She said, "I collected a few of their eggs too. They lay so much, it's not like they would even miss them," She looked at the boys, "I could make some tuna salad, Blaine loves it."

Blaine nodded, "It is pretty amazing."

"Do you have anything to drink?" Asked Kurt.

Marla was confused, "Drink?"

Blaine laughed, "You and your foreign dialect," He nudged Kurt, "He said inks, Mama."

Kurt was confused, "Why would I want inks?"

"Because you like them."

"I do?"

"Of course you do."

Marla swam through the hole that led to the first level, "There's some inks in the drawers in the sitting room."

Kurt smirked at Blaine, "It's adorable that you call your mom _Mama_."

"Shut up."

"You're so cute," He kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine pushed him away.

Kurt was confused, "What was that for?"

"You can't do that!" Blaine whisper-yelled, "This is Currenta, not back by the boulders at the shore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, "You can't kiss me or touch me or do anything that would make people suspect that we're in a relationship."

"Why?"

"The government is too strict, I don't want you in danger."

Sighing, "Fine," He then thought of something, "Can we do all of those things in private? With no one around?"

Blaine smiled, "Sure."

Kurt looked at his surroundings, "No one's around, Blaine."

"Kurt…"

"Just one little kiss, please?"

"How can I say no to you?" He placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's soft lips.

Kurt was smiling.

Blaine blushed, "I think the food's ready, follow me."

Kurt followed Blaine to the first level of the dwelling, following him into the kitchen.

This kitchen didn't look like a human kitchen. For one, there was no stove, microwave, or refrigerator. But, there was a table, chairs, a countertop, and cabinets. Another difference was that there were spears and knives hanging on the walls. That freaked Kurt out a bit.

The table appeared to be made of crushed shells. It was beautiful. As was the countertop. The chairs were made of smooth stones.

Marla placed two sea glass bowls on the table, along with two scoop shaped shells.

The boys sat at the table.

Kurt just stared at the "salad." It looked absolutely revolting. Chopped bloody fish guts mixed with seaweed, fish eggs, and some odd sort of clear sauce. Kurt felt like he was going to vomit.

Meanwhile, Blaine was scooping the "salad" onto his shell and shoveling it into his mouth, "Where's Papa?"

"A little boy surfaced and his gills couldn't handle the lack of water," She told him, "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh."

Marla then asked Kurt, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Kurt shook his head, "You really don't have to make a place for me."

"Don't be silly, you can stay in Blaine's room," Marla swam out of the kitchen.

"You call your dad _Papa_?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes, I call my father _Papa_."

"That's so adorable."

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should we call an Inspector to get rid of it?<p>

Leave a review and let me know! :D

Thanks for reading!


	12. Knowledge is the Key

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back!

Sorry for the wait! My computer's been broken and I've been busy.

I'm sleepy and it's like 1 am.

New peeps are introduced in this! And flashback! And Awesome stuff!

And it's super long. Longest chapter I ever wrote. Over 4000 words.

Rory. Rory. Rory. Yay! He's introduced in this chapter! So is Sam! And...Cooper! Woo-freaking-hoo.

Did I mention I was sleepy?

So without further ado, I present whatever number this chapter is of _Submerged Dreams_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee at all.**

* * *

><p>"Mammy, Dad? Where are we going?" Rory Flanagan asked his parents. He flicked his emerald green tail, trying to keep up, "Where are we going?"<p>

"Hush, Rory," His father told him, "Patience."

Rory raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Mam?"

From a distance, Rory looked to have the traits of his father. Same emerald green tail, same goofy smile. But, up close he looked just like his mother. The most intense blue eyes, chestnut hair streaked with turquoise, and pale skin. The only difference was the tail, of course. His mother's was turquoise with tiny flecks of gold.

"Yes, darling?" His mother held a satchel close to her breast. Inside was a glistening blue orb. It was an egg.

Rory looked behind as they swam away from the border, "Why are we leaving Tides?"

"The flood of colors poisoned our waters," She spoke with a soft tone, "It's unsafe for us and the baby especially."

Rory was confused, "Can't we just remove the poison?"

His father tightly clenched his fists, "The air breathers dumped it, we can't remove it."

"Can't we just ask them to clean it up?"

"Sweetie," His mother sighed, "You know that we can't get involved in human affairs."

"Then why did they do this to us? What have we ever done to them?"

"I don't know."

"Do humans hate us?"

She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Rory shrugged, "They must if they polluted the entire nation."

"Most humans don't even know that we exist," She explained, "And I'm sure they didn't hurt us intentionally."

Rory's father glanced at his wife. He knew that she always had a soft spot for the filthy creatures from above, he just never knew exactly why.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked again.

"Wherever Mr. Anderson takes us." His father answered.

"Who's Mr. Anderson?"

"Mr. Anderson is my uptight papa," An unfamiliar voice spoke, "Call me Cooper."

In front of the family was a merman. He had deep blue eyes, dark hair, and a navy colored tail to match. And, behind the merman was a whale. A whale!

"You all must be the Flanagan family of Tides." said this Cooper character.

"Indeed we are," Rory's father told Cooper, "My name is Hurley, this is my wife, Liz, and our son, Rory."

"I don't mean to be intrusive," Rory piped up, "But, what's with the whale?"

"It's our ticket out of here, kid," Cooper told the teenager, "So, it's either death by oil or a ride on the whale. Your choice."

"I'll um…I'll go with the whale."

"Good choice." He motioned towards the whale, swimming to its back. The family followed.

"Thank you so much," Liz sounded very grateful, "We are forever in your debt."

"Aw, don't mention it." Cooper was blushing, "Is that a Currentian accent I detect?"

"Yes," Liz nodded, "I grew up there."

Rory interrupted, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Graiza," Cooper responded, "Or as my brother calls it, _'The Armpit of the Atlantic'_."

"You sound Currentian yourself," Liz said to Cooper.

"Because I am," He chuckled, "So, why'd you decide to leave Currentia? The psychopath we call our king?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you leave before he lost it?"

"I left nineteen years ago."

"Ah, I see."

Liz was confused; she held her egg close, "What do you mean?"

"You must've left before the bans and slaughters."

"Bans and slaughters?"

"Yeah. When I was six, the king went totally bonkers and lost his mind. Something about his eldest daughter being murdered," Cooper explained, "He arrested every single merman and mermaid with a red tail in the capital and had them killed," He shuddered, "The killings never reached outside of the capital city, but every single red tail born there would be burned in the sun."

Liz was shocked. Speechless.

"When I was eight, my mother laid another egg, my brother." He paused for a moment, "We were a well-to-do Capital family. High up in the social rankings. My mama worked for the government and my papa was, and still is, a healer…"

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

An eight year old Cooper Anderson peeked into the cradle of his new baby brother. The baby was chewing on the end of his translucent tailfin. He was gurgling and squealing. He looked at Cooper and giggled.

The nursery was very dark. All of the windows were covered in tarps. Cooper didn't know why.

Cooper was very bored. Ever since the baby was born, he was shut away from the world. The only time Cooper was allowed out of the dwelling was for school. His parents wouldn't allow his friends over or allow him to go outside.

The only one Cooper could play with was the baby. And babies don't do much. Just eat, sleep, cry, and poop. Being bored, he lifted the child out of his crib and set him on the floor. The baby wiggled its small red tail and laughed.

"My teacher told me Red Tails were bad," Cooper said to the baby, "But I don't think you could do anything bad, Blainers. You're just a silly baby."

"Marla!" He heard his father yell, "We're not safe here anymore!"

"Richard," His mother answered, "We're perfectly fine. Why in the Atlantic would we be in danger?"

"Oh, I don't know," Richard spoke in a sarcastic manner, "Why are we locking our children away from the outside world?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed, "We've kept the baby a secret for four months so far. Do you know what will happen if —"

Marla cut him off, "No one is going to take him away from us. The king—"

"The king's lost his mind, Marla! He's killing merfolk left and right!" He became quiet, "You don't know half of the things I've seen. He won't stop until every Red Tail is extinct, and Blaine won't be an exception."

"I know a Red Tail murdered his daughter, but why g and kill off a quarter of the city's population?"

"I've done my research, Marla. The Red Tail is a recessive gene. And merfolk who are born with it are born the great power," He paused, "My theory is that the king fears a rebellion of these powerful people. He fears being overthrown."

A baby's cry then broke the silence. Richard and Marla rushed into the nursery. They saw their infant son lying on the floor and crying excessively. His squeals were shaking the entire room.

Marla lifted the baby off of the floor and she cradled him in her arms, "Shh…shh…hush now…" She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I think he's hungry," Cooper spoke up, "He was trying to eat his own fin."

"Coop?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Can you get Blaine's jar of plankton and kelp off of the kitchen table and bring it to me?"

"Ew," Cooper sounded disgusted, "But it's all mushy."

Marla gave the boy her signature death stare, "Cooper…"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." Cooper swam out of the nursery and towards the kitchen. On his way, he heard a knock on the door. Being curious, as many little boys are, he opened it.

In front of Cooper were two very large and brawny mermen. They wore sashes around their waists with a glimmering badge stating, _'Government Official'_.

"Are your parents home?" One asked.

Cooper simply nodded, then he called out, "Papa!"

Richard swam into the scene. His eyes widened when he was the two officials.

"H-How can I h-help you two g-gentlemen?" He nervously asked the two.

"We're here for annual inspection," One said, "Is that a problem?"

If Richard had sweat glands, he would be sweating, "N-No, not at all."

The two mermen made their way inside.

"Papa?" Cooper whispered, "Why are they here?"

"Go get your mama," Richard told his son, "Tell her to leave Blaine in his cradle, the Inspectors are here."

"Kay, Papa," Cooper swam back to the nursery, there, he saw his mother cradling and singing a soft lullaby to Blaine, "Mama?"

"Yes, Cooper?"

"Papa told me to tell you that the 'Spectors are here and that Blaine has to go in his cradle."

Marla gasped. She laid Blaine back in the cradle, putting a woven blanket over him, "Hush now. Mama will be right back."

Marla and Cooper swam out of the nursery and into the sitting room. The Inspectors sat on the sponge sofa. They held seaweed parchment and octopus ink cartridges.

"Mr. Anderson," The smaller one of the two spoke, "Your occupation is a healer, am I not correct?"

"Yes, I am a healer."

The Inspector glanced at Marla, "You work in a government office, is that not so?"

"Yes, Marla nodded, "I do."

The other one asked, "How old is the child?"

"Nine years in five months," Marla told the merman.

"Any fertilized eggs recently?"

"N-No," Marla and Richard both spoke in unison.

All of a sudden, the sound of a baby's cry was heard.

"What was that?" An Inspector suspiciously asked.

Looking like nothing had happened at all, Richard said, "What was what?"

The Andersons knew it was Blaine. They knew that their secret was going to be revealed.

"Don't you hear the cry of an infant?"

"It must be the neighbors." Marla told them.

"No, it's definitely coming from this dwelling." Being curious, the Inspectors got off of the sofa and swam towards the sound.

The nursery.

"No!" Marla rushed to the nursery's entrance, dashing to the crib. She wrapped Blaine in the blanket and held him close, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Blaine's fin was sticking out of the blanket. The Inspectors were shocked.

"Give us the monster, and your life shall be sparred."

"Never!" She shrieked.

"You defiant little—" Right when the Inspector was about to strike her, Richard blocked. He was struck hard by the merman's spear, slicing down his arm.

"AHHHK!" He yelped in pain. He held his wound with his opposite hand.

"Papa!" Cooper screamed.

Richard turned his head to Marla, "Go! Take Cooper and Blaine! I'll meet up with you!" He gave a mighty kick with his tail, pushing one Inspector into another.

Marla swam to Cooper, "Richard, we're not leaving you!"

An Inspector got up from the ground. He swam behind Cooper, holding a spear against his neck.

"Give me the baby, or I'll kill the boy!"

Cooper flailed and squirmed, slapping him with his tailfin, "Let me go!"

All of a sudden, a scream came out of the Inspector's mouth. A spear went through his back. It was Richard. Though, he was wounded, he still had the strength to protect his family.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my children!" He yelled as he impaled the merman with the other's spear. After the Inspector fell to the ground, he turned to the other, "You stay back!"

"You are a traitor to the crown!" The Inspector scolded Richard, "A disgrace to the race!"

"You don't touch my family!" He growled, "You don't lay a finger on them!" He shot the spear into the Inspector's stomach.

The Inspectors were extremely injured. Who knew if they were dead or not?

Richard sunk to the ground, holding his arm in pain, "We have to get out of here."

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>"We fled the city," Cooper told Liz, "We found ourselves in a town in the outskirts of the kingdom. We took refuge there. A family with a red tailed daughter took us in until my father was healed and had the ability to open his own practice."<p>

"Oh my gods," Liz whispered. She was paler than ever, "Your family is alright?"

Cooper nodded, "They're fine. Papa's still working as a healer, Mama works for a publishing corporation now, and I think Blaine is almost of marrying age. My parents are probably trying to find a partner for him."

"I hate to be rude, Cooper. But, where's your partner?"

"Let's just say that we never really saw eye to eye." Cooper sighed, "In other words, she left me and swam off with some other merman. Who knows where they are now?"

"When my father found a partner for me, I left home. I didn't want to be in a loveless relationship. After I left, I met Burt."

Cooper raised his eyebrows, "Burt?"

"I-I said Hurley!" She tried correcting herself, "I meant Hurley!"

"Don't worry about it," Cooper yawned, "You're just probably overtired. You should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Liz looked up, "Sleep."

* * *

><p>"Cooper's coming home tomorrow," Marla told Richard, "He's bringing a family of Tidish refugees."<p>

Richard rolled his eyes and sighed, "And how does he think that we'll be able to support a whole other family?"

"We were refugees once, remember?"

"I'd like to forget."

"Good morning, Mama. Good morning, Papa." Blaine's voice was heard. He swam into the sitting room, holding Kurt's wrist.

"Good morning, Blaine," Richard raised his eyebrows and glanced at Kurt, "And who is this?"

Kurt swam over to Richard and put out is hand, "Kurt Hummel."

Richard looked confused, "What are you doing?"

Kurt put down his hand, "Never mind."

"Apparently Kurt saved Blaine's life." Marla commented.

"Is that so?" Richard said, "Well, we're glad you're safe, Blaine."

"Alright, I'm taking Kurt to the markets," Pulling Kurt, he swam out of he dwelling, "Bye!"

Richard was extremely confused, "What just happened?"

Marla shrugged, "I haven't a clue."

* * *

><p>"Is this Sam character at this so-called marketplace?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Yes," Blaine answered, "He works in one of the shops."

"And will he be able to turn me back?"

"We can only hope." The truth was, Blaine didn't want Kurt to turn back. Things were so much easier this way. Other than sneaking around, of course.

Kurt looked at his surroundings, "I don't see anyone around…"

"Well," Blaine chuckled, "It is pretty early."

With not much force, Kurt kissed Blaine slowly.

Little did they know, a mermaid was just exiting her dwelling.

"Blaine?"

Blaine took his mouth off of Kurt's and looked to the side. Floating there with an open mouth was Rachel.

"What's going on?"

Blaine turned his head away from Kurt and looked at Rachel, "It's not what it looks like! This is all an illusion!"

"Excuse me?" Rachel and Kurt both questioned in unison.

"I had seaweed stuck in my teeth!"

"Was he getting it out with his tongue?" Rachel had sarcasm in her tone, "I'm sure he was."

"You should get your eyes checked, Rach," Blaine sounded nervous, "I hear there's a special on goggles."

Rachel put her hands on her hips, "I'm not stupid! I saw you two kissing!" She looked at Kurt, "Who are you anyways?"

Kurt put out his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you doing?"

He put down his hand and sighed, "Why do I even attempt?"

"We weren't kissing!" Blaine tried to convince his friend.

"Sure…and the ocean isn't salty…" Rachel glanced at Blaine, "I seriously don't know how my dads actually thought you were heterosexual," She had a large grin on her face, "This is perfect!"

"How is this perfect?"

"Once we tell my dads that you are fond of mermen, we won't have to marry!"

It was Kurt's turn, "Marry?"

"Rachel!" Blaine whisper-yelled, "We are not telling your fathers that I'm a you-know-what!"

"They won't care, Blaine. I am absolutely positive they'll just call the whole thing off."

"No!"

"So you are…"

"I am not!"

Rachel smiled sweetly at Kurt, "And how did you two meet?"

Blaine said, "He leaped out of the water and saved my life."

"This is even more awkward than the time Finn stepped on a beehive…" Kurt muttered to himself.

"Stepped?" Rachel asked, "Did you just say _'stepped'_?"

"Why?"

"I've never really heard that word used in context before, except…"

"Except what?"

"I'm positive it's a verb," Rachel clasped her hands together, "It's a verb for the movement for…for land creatures!"

Blaine then blurted out, "Kurt's not human! He's not! I swear he has gills!"

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine…"

"What are you even talking about?" Questioned Rachel.

"Can we just tell her?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "She has some knowledge about humans, maybe she can help."

"Fine," Kurt groaned.

"Okay, Rachel," Sighed Blaine, "Kurt…he's an air breather."

Rachel started laughing hysterically, "That's hilarious! For a second, I almost believed you!"

"I'm not lying, Rachel."

"What?" She giggled, "Does this mean I'm a Royal? You must be a dolphin then! Is it opposite day?"

"Rachel, I'm serious."

She looked into Blaine's eyes, "Oh my gods, you're not kidding," She swam away from Kurt, "Should I be afraid?"

"Yes," Kurt said sarcastically, "Because I'm a blood thirsty beast who wants to devour your family. Better watch out!"

"If you really are human then…where are your excess limbs? How can you breathe here? How can you even speak our language?"

"I honestly don't know," Spoke Kurt, "That's what we're trying to find out. One day I'm human, the next…well, you get the point."

"What's it like," She pointed upwards, "Up there?"

"Not as wet."

Rachel crossed her arms, "I'm being serious."

"How do I even explain something like this?"

"How did you two actually meet?"

"I was trapped into a net," Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled, "He set me free."

"I never though a human would do a thing such as that."

"Hey!" Kurt defended himself, "We're not the heartless beats that you label us to be."

"Kurt?" Blaine tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We should get going before the crowds come."

Then Rachel asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see Sam," Blaine told her, "To see if he has an answer to any of this."

"Mind if I joined you two?" Rachel wondered, "I heard they got some new items in."

Kurt was confused, "Items?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered, "Sam works in a small shop that sells human artifacts."

"And you think he'll know what caused this and how to turn me back?"

"Possibly. He has a lot of knowledge about er…your kind."

"Great," Kurt muttered under his breath, "I bet he thinks that a fork is used as a comb like in the Little Mermaid."

* * *

><p>"Must you make me close my eyes before every new sight you show me?"<p>

"You can open then now," Blaine said, "And it's for dramatic effect."

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Welcome to the grand markets of Graiza," Blaine spoke with a smile.

Merfolk were bustling through the paths. Colorful booths and kiosks lined the streets, with a few buildings behind then. Dozens of people selling various goods. Shouting and yelling filled the streets.

"Sashes!" Someone shouted, "We have sashes for every occasion! Weddings, hatchings, parties, or just everyday!"

"Kitchenware made from rare shells of the Pacific!"

"Exotic treasures from the Gulf!"

"Whipped Kelp! We have five new flavors!"

"Buy one get the second free!"

"Discount!"

"Free samples!"

Taking everything in, Kurt gasped, "This is amazing!"

"Do you have anything like this in your world?" Asked Rachel.

"We have shopping centers and malls, but nothing as fascinating as this!" He swam up to a booth selling colorful fabrics. So many designs and colors.

Rachel and Blaine trailed behind, trying to keep up.

Kurt found an item that he thought to be a scarf. It had a pattern of greens, yellows, and blues, with a swirly pattern of silver beads. He grabbed it and ask the merman running the booth, "How much for this?"

"Eleven Cantas."

"I um…I don't know what a Canta is, nor do I have any."

The merman yanked the item out of Kurt's hand, "You stupid child! What good are you to me?"

Blaine took eleven silver colored coins out of his satchel, handing them to the merchant, "Here you are, eleven Cantas." He took the garment and handed it to Kurt.

As they swam away, Kurt said, "Blaine, you really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Now, put it on."

Kurt started to wrap it around his neck.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"Putting it on…"

Smiling, "Let me show you." He took the garment, unfolding it and twisting the ends. He then wrapped it around Kurt's waist, tying the ends. He pressed and folded it once more against Kurt's scales, tying it again, "And that is how we merman wear a sash."

"It looks quite dashing on you," Rachel added, "Very nice."

"So," Kurt clasped his hands, "Where is this Sam?"

"Just follow us," Blaine put out his hand and Kurt took it.

The three swam behind a booth and to a small building.

"Is this it?"

Blaine nodded as they entered.

A merman with a green tail and hair that was unnaturally blonde was putting silverware in a candleholder. He turned his head, looking at Blaine and Rachel, "You're back!' He swam over to Blaine, giving him a hug, "You know, your parents came here asking me a whole bunch of questions."

"I figured."

"What brings you two here today? Air breather favors for the wedding?"

"There is no wedding, Sam," Rachel pointed to Blaine, "We are not getting married, I assure you."

"That's what Mercedes tried to convince me last year when we were partnered," Grinning, "Now she loves me as much as I love her."

"Sam," Said Blaine, "Let's just say that me and Rachel don't see each other the way others would."

"Okay then," Sam crossed his arms and sighed, "Then what really brings you two here?"

Kurt spoke up, "They were wondering if you could help me."

"And who is this?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"I guess they already told you my name, but if not, I'm Sam Evans," He introduced himself, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Blaine told me that you're the human expert in these parts, is that not so?"

"I know quite a few things about humans. More than the average mermaid or merman."

Just spitting it out, "I need you to turn me human."

A bit surprised by Kurt's words, "Whoa! Look, I'm not really transforming kind of guy. Why would you want to be human, anyways? Sick of the ocean? Government got you down? Fall in love?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I am a human and one day I woke up in bed, finding I had gills and a tail?"

"That's ridiculous! If you were human then you wouldn't be able to understand our language!"

"Sam," Blaine tried to convince the blonde, "Kurt is, well was human. I've seen it!"

"I'll prove it!" Kurt exclaimed. He picked up a golden ring off of a shelf. It was engraved in English, _"To My Love, Hannah,"_ he read aloud.

Sam wasn't convinced, "Anyone could've made that up."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "Don't believe me. But, do you know of any cases of a human miraculously turning into a mermaid?"

"Come with me," He gave in, "There's some books in the back."

Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel followed Sam to the back of the store. There was a shelf filled with various books and scrolls. They were obviously Mermish.

Sam pulled a book off of the shelf. Kurt was clueless about what the book even said. It was obvious that he couldn't read Mermish text.

But Blaine could read it, "The Human Anomaly?"

"yeah," The blonde nodded, "This book is full of human knowledge." He looked at Kurt, "Though, your story seems far from the truth, I'll see what I can do to help." He opened to a page.

"What does it say?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Transformations."

Sam flipped through a few pages. He began to read aloud, "Human to Merfolk transformations, like Merfolk to Human, are very rare. Only fifteen in the last seven centuries have been documented. A human can only be turned by a being with extreme power, which are very hard to find in the world above. But, if a Human to Merfolk transformation is done, or vice versa, they transformed still contain the genes they were born with."

Kurt interrupted, "That didn't help much."

"I'm not finished," Sam continued, "If a transformed Merperson or Human were to mate with a natural Merperson or human, the results would be an anomaly. A half human-half mer child would be born. Though, when born it would take the form of its parents, its genetic makeup would contain both human and mer traits. These creatures are extremely rare. Only several have been documented throughout history. Halfbloods, Partial-Sea, or the slang term, "Halfsie" are the names these creatures have been given."

"Halfsie?" Kurt wondered. Where had he heard that word before?

Sam read on, "If a mer-born halfsie were to be touched by a Human, a transformation would begin. They soon would take on the form of a Human. If a human-born halfsie were to touch a Mermaid or Merman, a transformation would begin and they would soon take the form of a Merperson."

"Can you go further into the details of the transformations?" Asked Kurt.

Sam nodded and read, "The transformation time of a human-born is seven days. Throughout the days of transformation, they begin to take on more and more Mer traits. Starting with finger webbing and ending with gills and a tail when the transformation is complete."

Kurt thought for a moment. The day he first met Blaine, he had touched him. And the next, he woke up with webbed fingers. And seven days later, he was a full blown merman. This couldn't be possible. Could it?

"Thank you so much for your help, Sam." Said Blaine.

"No problem," He waved goodbye as the three exited the store.

Blaine looked into Kurt's ocean eyes, "Kurt…"

"No," He said quietly, "It isn't possible! Both of my parents are human! They are!"

"What about your mother?"

"She drowned, Blaine! Humans drown! I'm not that! I know I'm not!" He started swimming away.

"Kurt…" Blaine chased after him, grabbing him by the shoulders, "It's okay."

"No, it's not, Blaine!" He yelled, "Even if I was one of those…why have a never known? Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"You might just be…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna feed it to my dog, he'll eat pretty much anything (except hot sauce)

leave a review and let me know! :D

Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Wrong and Right Ideas

**A/N:** Lordy, this chapter is shorter than my more recent updates. Whatever.

Sorry about the month wait. I've been busy every weekend in the month of May.

And guess who didn't write a flashback in the chapter...ME! I felt that you all may have been getting sick of all these flashbacks.

Do we have any Les Mis fans in the house? As I wrote this, I listened to the Les Miserables french concept album. IT'S AMAZING AND I LOVE IT. And Enjolras in A La Volonte Du Peuple (Do You Hear the People Sing) is just so..hnnngggggg, My lord...

I'd like to thank my fabulous reviewers: **GoldenStarr, starkidellen, miss jayne76, Astraea802, Patricia Sage, KlaineLuneville, yoklmn, SciFiGleek, RenaissanceGrrl and JamieOfSuburbia.**

Y'ALL BE BEAUTIFUL!

I also love critiques! They help me improve my writing!

Without further ado, I would like to present chapter whatever number this is (I haven't really kept track) of _Submerged Dreams._ **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt would get accepted to NYADA. BUT NOOOOOO.**

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or have you noticed how strange Kurt's been acting today?" Carole asked her husband. She took off her pearl earrings and placed them on the small vanity in the cottage bedroom.<p>

Burt was a bit confused. He laid himself down on top of the bed sheets and blankets. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Carole sat down next to Burt on the bed, "The way he was dressed today, for one. I know we've only been a family for two years, but in those two years, I've picked up on some distinctive traits."

"That's it?"

"No," Carole shook her head, "His responses to everything seemed a bit simple minded." She paused for a moment, "And…"

"And what?"

She looked straight into Burt's eyes, "He called me 'Mom'." She sighed, "Kurt never called me that before."

"Well, maybe—"

"No, Burt. I know for a fact that Kurt would never call me that, same with Finn calling you 'Dad'. They feel that title belongs to…well, Finn feels that the title of 'Dad' belongs to Christopher and Christopher alone. Though, he has never even known him. And I bet the case is the same with Kurt."

"Kurt's never met Elizabeth, let alone knows what she looks like. He's never seen any pictures of her. He's never had a connection with her."

Carole kissed Burt's cheek, "It doesn't mean that he doesn't have a place for her in his heart." She got up from the bed, "I'm going to check in on the boys." She left the room, leaving the door open only a crack.

Burt laid flat with both hands folded on his chest. Thoughts were running through his mind.

Elizabeth seemed to becoming a figment of Burt's imagination. The only remnant left that made Burt positive that she was real was Kurt.

He didn't even have the slightest clue about Elizabeth now. She could be dead for all he knew. She never kept contact. She just left. Left Burt alone with their baby boy. He knows that she couldn't have stayed with them, but part of him thinks that she never wanted them back.

Every night after the fateful day, Burt would go to a special area of the shore. An area that was usually untouched by human presence. An area where boulders would peak above the waves. It was where he first met Elizabeth and where he last saw her.

He would bring Kurt with him. Every visit, he hoped that Elizabeth would be perched upon a rock, brushing her long turquoise streaked chestnut locks, with her beautiful tail shimmering in the moonlight.

He hoped that when he saw her again, she would tell him that they could be together again. That she found a way.

She would kiss him softly and hold him close.

She would hold his hand and whisper softly in his ear, _"Nothing can part us."_

She would cradle Kurt back and forth and sing him the foreign lullaby that she always had.

But none of that ever happened.

Every night, all that he saw was a barren shore.

The waves crashed forcefully upon the boulders.

The moon shone upon the water.

The damp sand felt cold between your toes.

And the only thing you could hear was the waves and the wind. Nothing else.

No foreign lullabies.

No whispers of comfort.

She wasn't there.

She was never there.

She was never going to be there.

And once Burt realized this, after four months, he took Kurt and himself away. To a place where the ocean couldn't taunt him anymore.

* * *

><p>Kurt was wide awake. He laid on Blaine's bed with both hands folded on he chest. Next to him was Blaine, who was curled up in the fetal position, fast asleep.<p>

His entire life was a lie. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

Did his Dad even know?

He began to think about why his mother became human in the first place.

Was she like Blaine? Was she oppressed and discriminated against? That would give a reason for anyone to leave a place.

Was she in love? Did she and his father meet each other like how Kurt met Blaine? Or, was she like the Little Mermaid and stalked him from the water. Did she save his life?

This was just all too much for Kurt to take in.

He wanted things to be how they were before all of this mess happened.

Just a few weeks ago he received scholarships and letters of acceptance from various colleges. NYU, Marymount Manhattan, Pace, and even NYADA. His future ahead of him was bright.

But now, he didn't know if his future was even possible anymore. If he was stuck in this body, he couldn't make something of himself. He couldn't fulfill his dreams.

He glanced at the sleeping merman next to him. On the outside, Blaine was so humble and appeared happy with how he lived. He didn't really care what people thought of him, he just brushed it off.

Kurt knew Blaine was living behind a mask. Most of Kurt's life had been one big masquerade. He would know.

He looked at the scars on his wrists. Though, they have healed, there were still marks.

Pain succumbs to more pain.

He wanted to take off Blaine's mask. He wanted to see what he keeps hidden.

But, that's a bit hypocritical for someone to say, if they never removed their own.

* * *

><p>"You all are very kind," Liz said to Marla and Richard, "We will never be able to repay you."<p>

Marla smiled, "No need." She looked at the family, "Our dwelling isn't the most large or extravagant, but we always have enough room for a family in need. Richard and I made a place for Hurley and you in the attic, and Rory will be sharing a room with our youngest son, Blaine."

Richard looked over at Cooper, "Go get your brother up."

"Alright." Cooper swam out of the sitting room and through a hole in the ceiling, leading to the hallway of the second floor. He was past a few doors until he reached the one that he knew to be Blaine's.

He pushed the door and swam into the room, exuberantly yelling, "Rise and shine, Blainers!"

Blaine screamed, shooting up from his bed, pushing another merman to the floor.

Another merman?

"Cooper!" Blaine was surprised, "What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"

Cooper swam over to Blaine and took a seat on the foot of his bed. "What? I can't go and say hello to my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother."

"Exactly." He glanced over to the side, seeing a young merman pushing himself off of the ground.

"For the love of God, Blaine," The merman groaned.

Cooper raised his eyebrows, "And who is this?"

"Kurt Hummel," the merman sighed, "Blaine, you never told me that you had a brother."

"It's not something that usually comes up in conversation."

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but why were you in my brother's bed?" Asked Cooper.

Kurt shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay…" Cooper turned to Blaine. He had a creepy smile on his face, "Is he your…you know…"

"What do I know?"

Out of nowhere, Cooper hugged his brother, "You finally told Mama and Papa! Congratulations!"

Blaine's eyeballs were practically popping out of their sockets because of Cooper's constriction, "What?"

"I know you two wouldn't be able to live here without risk of persecution…did they make arrangements for you in a neighboring kingdom? I hear Atlantis is pretty nice…"

"Cooper?"

"I'm pretty surprised that they're this easy going."

"Cooper!"

"I'm your best man, right? I mean, of course I'm your best man! I better be. You better not have chosen that Mike kid over me."

"COOPER!"

"What?"

"What in the Atlantic are you talking about?"

"You and Mr. Fancyfins here tying the knot."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Mr. Fancyfins?"

"Cooper, we're not—"

"But your almost eighteen, he was in your bed," Cooper looked straight into Blaine's hazel eyes, "He's your Partner, right?"

"I never told Mama and Papa about my erm…my…situation."

"For the love of Neptune, I feel stupid." Cooper sighed, "Did I just out you in front of this guy?"

Blaine shook he head, "He already knew."

"And he's okay with it?"

"He's actually my…" He paused for a moment.

Kurt finished Blaine's sentence, "Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"We're together romantically, yes. But we're not Partnered." Blaine explained.

Cooper chuckled, "Wow, look at you, changing traditions." He examined Kurt thoroughly, "How did Blaine snag a pearl like you?"

Blaine groaned, "Really, Coop? Really?"

"I'm just stating the facts, Blaine. Usually merfolk with that coloring are uptight snobs."

"Well," Blaine smiled, "Kurt's not exactly like all those prudes."

"Most Gleamers are alike, but I'm glad you found one with a good heart—"

"Don't use that term, Coop. It's just as bad as someone calling me a Rouge. I don't like it."

"Whatever." He then began to change the topic, "So there's this kid and he's going to be staying with you in here."

"What?"

"His name's Rory, he's fifteen and his family is staying here until they can settle here on their own. They're refugees from Tides." He motioned him towards the door, "Papa wants you to meet them."

"Can I bring Kurt with me?"

"Do Mama and Papa—"

"Yes, they know he's here. They just don't know the full details."

"Ah," He looked at Kurt and Blaine, "Come on, then."

Blaine and Kurt followed Cooper to the first floor and into the sitting room.

"Flanagans," Cooper said with a smile, "This is my brother Blaine and his uh…his friend-boy! Yes, friend-boy. That's it, nothing else. A friend who just so happens to be a boy."

Blaine gave Cooper a death glare and whispered, "Please stop talking."

Liz just stared at Kurt with wide eyes and a blank expression. She then said softly, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Answered Kurt.

"What is it?"

"Kurt Hummel."

Then and there, Liz's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want it to...I can't really think of a horribly deadly thing in this chapter for a suggestion...but let's just say: Want something horribly deadly to happen to it?

Leave a review and let me know! :D

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


	14. Dreams Vs Reality

**A/N: **I really like making you all wait, don't I?

I'm sorry about the wait, actually. There were finals and things I had to do.

BUT IT IS SUMMER NOW. YAY.

SUMMAHHHH!

I would like to thank my lovely reviewers: **kurtfan, Jesssy, Marifer2998, Tweetybum, KjAnDcool, Cori-Ackles, miss jayne76, dunnohduh, Patricia Sage, FerbulousGleek, lyokodreamer, HarlequinBears, RenaissanceGrrl, StruckByASmoothWarbler, KlaineLuneville, SilverWhiteDragon, I Love Rory O'Malley, Kayleda, and GoldenStarr.**

Again, I'm irregular when it comes to updates. My writing spark is random.**  
><strong>

But this chapter is pretty long. A lot of words. So yeah.

There's a lot of angry Kurt. A LOT. Kurt's angry during most of this chapter.

A bit of angry Blaine.

AND A NEW CHARACTER!

There is absolutely no page break in this. It's just continuous shat.

There is also a hidden lyric from the song "Dice Are Rolling" from the musical Evita. If you can find it, you are awesome.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is fourteen.

* * *

><p>"Liz!" Hurley shouted as he shook his wife, trying to wake her, "Liz!"<p>

"May I take a look at her, Hurley?" Asked Richard.

"I-Is she okay?" Kurt sounded a bit nervous, "I-I didn't mean to do anything! I swear!"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was just a fainting spell." Richard assured Kurt.

Rory then asked, "Why did she faint?"

"There are tons of reasons that could be true," Richard tried to answer, "Low blood sugar, a shock…" He glanced at Hurley, "Has she surfaced lately?"

"No," Hurley shook his head, "Liz doesn't surface."

"Interesting…"

"Psst! Blaine!" Cooper whispered to his younger brother.

"What, Coop?"

"Is it just me, or did that friend-boy of yours just multiply?"

Blaine looked very confused by his brother's words, "What are you talking about?"

"The fainter, her son, and your dirty little secret look almost exactly alike."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"They do not."

"Do too."

"No."

"Take a better look."

Doing as Cooper had told him, Blaine looked at Kurt, Liz, and Rory very closely. He then turned to Cooper, "Sweet baby Triton."

"Kurralijah…" Liz stirred, moaning gibberish, "Kurralijah…"

"What's she saying?" Rory wondered.

"Liz, sweetie," Rory pulled Liz's hair out of her eyes, "Open your eyes."

"Kurralijah," She grumbled. Her eyes slowly opened. They stared straight at Kurt. "Kurralijah," She smiled. Now, her words were a bit more articulated, "Kurt Elijah."

Kurt was very perplexed, "How do you know my middle name?"

"My, you've grown." She was smiling, "And you traded those little legs of yours for a tail. Was that a choice?"

"What are you even talking about?" Kurt asked Liz, thinking she was a bit deranged, "I'm pretty sure that you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

Liz did seem a bit out of it. She slowly got up from where she was laying and swam over to Kurt. She wrapped her arms around the teenager.

Kurt pushed away from the woman, "Get off!"

"Oh Gods." Blaine covered his face with his hands. He had an odd feeling about what was going on.

"Didn't your father ever tell you about me?" Liz solemnly asked.

"Why would my father—" Kurt went wide eyed once he realized, "No! My mother's dead! She drowned!"

"Dead?" Liz raised her eyebrows in confusion, "He told you I was dead?"

"You're not real!" Kurt yelled at Liz. His face was practically burning, "None of this is real!"

"Your father never—"

"My mother drowned! Mermaids can't drown!" He grabbed his forehead, "I'm losing my mind! I've finally snapped!"

"Should we intervene?" Blaine quietly asked Cooper.

Cooper was too caught up in this argument to respond.

Kurt slowly sank to the ground, "Any second now…I'll wake up. I'll be back in my bed in Lima. This is all just one crazy dream."

"Kurt…" Liz's voice was soft and smooth.

"You are not real," He was beginning to crescendo. He looked at the Flanagans, Rory and Hurley, "Neither are you two." He glanced at Richard, "Just a figment of my imagination!" Then to Marla, "A simple vision of my subconscious!" To Cooper, "You don't exist!" And then to Blaine, "And you definitely are just a dream, aren't you? I know for a fact that you aren't real!"

"Kurt…" Blaine was worried.

"I can't believe I actually thought that someone would have feelings for me! _Me!_ It's just like my subconscious to make up some fancy fish to coax me into believing something that was all a lie!"

"Kurt!" Blaine began to swim over to the distressed boy, "This is reality!"

"HA!" He grew louder. He looked at Liz with an evil glare, "In my reality, my mother is dead! She didn't abandon us!"

"Kurt…"

He screamed. Kurt swam fast out of the open window in the sitting room. He swam as fast as his fins could carry him. Down the street, behind a foreign dwelling.

He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know what to feel. All he could show was anger. He just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to wake up from this silly dream.

Dad never told him that his mother abandoned them. Why would he keep that from him? Kurt thought that they didn't keep secrets from each other. Well, at least not big secrets like this! Did his father even know that Kurt's mother was a mermaid?

"I don't know about this, guys." Kurt heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Come on, Mike," Another voice was heard, "It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm not really on board with the things you two do…"

"Come on, Chang," A different voice groaned, "You're not doing anything wrong. You're just the distraction."

"While you guys go and rob some family's home." the voice sighed, "I don't use my dancing for evil, guys."

"It's not evil, Mike!" The other voice pleaded, "We just need you to show off your awesome moves!"

"While you guys go and rob someone's home."

The gruffer voice chimed in, "They're Gleamers, Chang. They're the bad guys, not us."

"I still don't know. How would Tina feel about this?"

"Tina doesn't have to know."

The voices became louder and the shadows drew closer to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his tail and laid down his tail.

"Are you okay?" The soft voice spoke.

Kurt took his head off of his tail. In front of him was a merman with short, jet black hair. If he was human, he would be described as being of Asian descent. He had a navy colored tail, very similar to Blaine's brother's.

"Please go away." Kurt was very quiet.

"Just another prissy Gleamer," A gruffer voice announced. It came from a merman with a Mohawk and a dark green tail. "What? Think you're too good to be around common merfolk?"

"Don't agitate him, Puck." This voice came from a merman with light brown hair. He wore goggles and had a light green tail, which appeared to be attached to some strange contraption.

"His kind are the one's who locked up your dad, Artie." This "Puck" character spoke to the boy with the contraption. He glanced at Kurt, "What? You're not showing off your almighty power? I, for one am shocked."

"Please go away." Kurt was shaking.

"Puck," The navy tailed boy spoke, "He wants to be left alone."

"I agree with Mike. I don't want to get us into anymore trouble."

"Guys!" Puck had an outburst, "He probably heard everything we were talking about before!" He looked at Kurt, "Did you?"

"Yes, I did." Kurt responded, "Can you all just leave me alone?"

Puck grabbed Kurt's arm. "I'm not letting you tell all your little Gleamer friends about what just happened!"

"Let me go!" Kurt screeched. He sounded furious. With a mighty flick of his tail he pushed Puck off of him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A visible cloud of sorts began to shoot out of Kurt's mouth. The mist made its way to Puck, covering him from head to tail. In a matter of seconds, he was masked in glistening frost, unable to move.

"Oh my Gods." The navy tailed gasped.

Kurt was not even aware of what just happened. More mist came out of his mouth, covering the other mermen. And in a matter of seconds, they were concealed in the frost, just like their friend.

Kurt sunk down to the ground. He held his tail and laid down his head.

"Please wake up," He whispered to himself, "Please, please wake up."

"Kurt!" A familiar voice was shouting. The voice belonged to Blaine. "Kurt!"

"Go away, Blaine!"

"Kurt, we need to—oh my Gods." Blaine's eyes were wide, staring at the three frozen mermen. "Wha…how?"

"Those morons wouldn't leave me alone!" His voice was cold, "I sort of got angry and well…"

"You froze them?" Blaine sounded shocked.

"It wasn't on purpose, Blaine. It's not like I meant to freeze those idiots! I just wanted to be left alone!"

"Those idiots are my best friends!"

"This happened once when I was a kid," Kurt told the worried boy, "I just got really angry and—"

"You frighten me." Blaine stated, "Now, unfreeze them."

"I don't know how!" He then carefully asked, "How do I frighten you?"

"When you blew up earlier, I felt like I didn't even know who you were." Blaine sighed, "Now I realize that I don't know you at all. But, I want to."

"But Blaine, none of this is real! You don't exist! My mind is playing tricks on me!"

"So I don't exist? So I count for nothing?" Blaine asked, "Kurt, this is reality."

"In reality, my mother is dead! In reality, I'm alone!"

"You're not alone, Kurt."

"Yes I am!"

"You don't understand," Blaine looked into the ocean eyes, "Do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is real!" Blaine grew louder, "Would you like to know how I know that it is?"

"By all means, go for it."

"I've grown up in a world full of hatred and fear," He began to explain, "I remember when I was six, I first realized what was going on around me. I soon understood why my brother had to escort me everywhere I went. Why I wasn't allowed to be in certain places. Why I was always tormented and taunted." He looked directly into Kurt's eyes, "I was feared by many. I was a threat to their way of life. I was a monster."

Kurt interrupted, "Blaine, I know how you—"

"No! Kurt, you don't!" Blaine's face became a bit red, "You never have and never will go through what I've been through!"

"Before you said you didn't know me, and you're right. Kurt's voice was now almost a whisper, "You know absolutely nothing about me. You know nothing of what I've been through."

"And you know nothing about me," Blaine crossed his arms, "I have been nothing but kind and caring towards you these past few days! And all you do is whine and complain!"

"That is not true!"

Blaine began to mock Kurt, "Oh, I feel so disgusting in this body! I want to be human again! When will you find a way to change me back, Blaine?"

Kurt snapped, "It's not my fault!"

"Actually, it is," Blaine darkly chuckled, "You didn't have to go and free me from that net."

"Well, you didn't have to be stuck in that net in the first place!"

"Hey, it's not like I can control the times fishermen go out for their daily catch!"

"If I didn't free you, you would have died!"

"And that would've been just as well!"

"Wait…what?"

"I would've been fine with dying. It would've been better for everyone! But then…"

"But then what?"

"A human boy freed me. A human boy who wanted me to live.

"Blaine…" Kurt choked.

"I didn't get myself caught in that net on purpose. It was an accident, believe me. But I realized that it was an opportunity to escape from the hell I was living," He let out a small laugh, "But when I saw you approach me…you scared off those birds that I let peck at my flesh. And I saw in your eyes that you wanted me to live."

"But you were scared of me."

"Anyone would have been scared if a human approached them, Kurt." He began to show a smile, "That day, I met someone who wanted me to keep going." He took Kurt's hand, "This is real, and that's how I know. And there is no way you could convince me that it isn't."

Blaine slowly leaned in towards Kurt, gracefully touching his lips with his own. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Blaine wasn't too forceful. He wanted it to be sincere.

Sounds of shivering were heard. The other mermen were defrosting.

"B-Blaine?" The navy tailed shivered.

The one with goggles was wide-eyed as he shook.

And the one with the Mohawk was speechless.

Blaine opened his eyes. He slowly took his lips away from Kurt's. He then realized that his friends were right in front of him.

"Mike! Artie! Puck!" Blaine gasped

The thing was…well, no one knew about Blaine's secret. Well, Cooper knew, and Kurt, obviously."

"Were you just…were you?" Artie was extremely confounded.

"He was obviously getting it on with that Gleamer." Puck was loud and clear. He looked judgmentally at Mike and Artie, "Are you two blind or something?"

Getting a bit defensive, Blaine snapped, "He is not a Gleamer! Now, please do not use that word in front of me again, Puck!"

"Well, if you didn't know, that Gl— he sort of froze us."

"You grabbed my arm!" Kurt defended himself, "And it was an accident! It's something I really can't control."

"Anderson, I'm impressed." Puck was grinning, "You're an execution waiting to happen. That's pretty badass."

Mike then piped up, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Tell you what?"

"That you want to get it in with mermen!" Artie howled at Blaine, "We're your best friends!"

"I didn't want you to fear me even more—"

"Then we already did?" Questioned Mike, "We never feared you! I've known you since…I can't even remember when I didn't know you!"

"I—"

Mike interrupted Blaine, "Now, why don't you introduce us to the boy you were just making out with."

Blaine was really confused. He never though his friends would be so alright with this. But, Blaine was wrong about a lot of things. "This is Kurt."

Mike had an unimpressed look on his face, "You froze us."

"It was an accident, I swear!" Kurt assured Mike, "And I didn't know that you were friends with Blaine."

"Is the Rachel thing off?" Asked Artie, "Or are you two tying the knot?"

"Um…" How could Blaine put this? "My parents know nothing about this."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all." Blaine turned to Kurt, "Are you ready to go back?"

"Back where?"

"Back to face the woman who claims to be your mother."

"No!" Kurt protested, "I am certainly not going back!"

"Kurt and I…we have some business to attend to." Blaine told his friends, "We'll see you later." He grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"Blaine! Let me go!"

"You need to face this! Have a bit of courage!"

Kurt tried pulling away, "Why are you so strong?"

"Seventeen years of swimming does that to a guy."

"I'm going to bite you!"

Blaine laughed, "Go ahead!"

"Blaine, I am not going to face the woman who left my dad for some other guy!"

"You should just hear her out, Kurt."

"I don't want to hear anything she has to say!"

"You're so cute when you're being defiant."

"Shut up."

Blaine swam up to the open window of the Anderson dwelling. Pulling Kurt, he swam inside.

"I got him!" Blaine announced to everyone in the sitting room.

"Listen!" Kurt roared at Liz, "My dad is a great man! And, how could you just get up and leave him?"

"I know you must be furious with me," Liz softly spoke, "But I had no choice. Your father let me go."

"Dad wouldn't do that! He loved you! He told me he did!"

"If I stayed…I would have died. I had no choice, I was changing back." She looked into her son's eyes, "Your father lied to you because he didn't want to lose you like he lost me."

"This is too much to take in." Kurt sat down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," It was Marla, "I just have to ask my youngest son a question."

"Go ahead." Liz nodded.

"When you were out fetching Kurt, Liz explained a few things to not only her husband and other son, but to us as well." Marla put her hands on her hips and gave Blaine her signature death glare, "We know Kurt's human, Blaine."

"Yay," Blaine was quiet, "No more secrets?"

"How in the Atlantic did you even meet? You know it's against the law to associate with humans!"

"Mama—"

"You tell me right now!"

"Fine." Blaine rolled his eyes, "I was out hunting. There was this school of fish I was following. I accidentally dropped my spear and found myself caught in the net with the school," He paused, "That part is true. I wasn't lying about getting stuck in the net in my other story." He continued, "I was pulled onto a fishermen's boat. I struggled and pushed myself off of the boat, though, I was still stuck in the net. I hit my head before falling back in." He breathed for a second. "I awoke on the shore, still wrapped in the net. Birds were pecking at my flesh. I look up and I see a human boy in front of me. He scares the birds away. He speaks to me and I understand him. He's just as shocked as I am. He leans down and begins to free me from the net. That's the truth."

"So, he really did save your life."

"Yes."

Kurt laid his face down on the couch cushions. He let out an awkward groan.

Cooper commented, "That was a beautiful impression of a blue whale giving birth. I give you props."

"Really, Coop?" Blaine was not amused by his brother's comment.

"What?"

"Blaine," Richard asked, "Why did you bring Kurt here in the first place?"

"He had nowhere to go, Papa."

"What about his family?"

"He didn't want them to see him…in the state he's in."

"I just want to be human again." Kurt's voice was muffled because of the pillows.

"I'm going to take Kurt up to my room," Blaine told everyone, "He's had a rough morning. I think some relaxation would be good for his brain." He swam to the sofa and took Kurt's hand, "Come on."

The two of them swam up through the hole that led to the second floor.

"You should tell your parents." Kurt whispered.

"Tell them what?"

"About us. They have a right to know."

"They'd freak out, Kurt. I can't do that to them."

Kurt pouted, "Please?"

"Fine." Blaine gave in, "I'll tell them tomorrow."

"That's a good boy." Kurt placed a soft peck on Blaine's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want birds to peck at it's flesh...words?

Leave a review and let me know!

Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Come Out, Come Out

**A/N: **I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY.

I haven't updated this baby since June. I had an entire Summer of nothing and I didn't even update. I'm sorry. Please don't shoot!

NaNoWriMo has been eating my soul and I didn't even get more than 5000 words because I'm a failure.

And the Klaine breakup has been making me miserable. BUT THE BREAKUP DOES NOT APPLY TO THIS STORY. FEAR NOT!

I know...I'm a butt.

I SO SORRY.

But I have a new chapter for you and I hope it's fab but it's probably not and it took me three months to write it. For serious.

So without further ado, here is chapter number whatever the heck I'm at of Submerged Dreams! WOOT!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and if I did everything would be okay_**

* * *

><p>Cooper was practically falling off of his bed.<p>

He was dead asleep.

His hair hung over his face and he snored worse than a sperm whale with allergies.

Absolutely nothing could wake him.

If you hadn't noticed yet, Cooper had a bit of a fetish when it came to whales.

Other than posters of mermaids in sensual poses (which Marla greatly disapproved of) were posters and scrolls on every whale imaginable.

For the past two years he had been teaching himself to speak whale. It's not an easy language.

It was an obsession. No…it was a lifestyle.

But enough about that.

The door opened slightly.

A head peeked through. It was Blaine.

"Coop?" The teenager whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Listen lady," Cooper was talking in his sleep, "You can't just steal my lunch…"

Blaine swam towards Cooper's bed.

"Coop!" He was whispering.

"The lobster begs to differ…"

"Coop, I need to talk to you."

"He was trapped in the Bermuda Triangle…you don't understand. His father was a porpoise…"

"Cooper!" Blaine began to shake his brother.

"But we've only just met! You can't have this yet…"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm so glad I don't know what's going on inside your head."

"Mating before marriage? Ooh, you naughty girl…"

"Cooper, if you don't wake up…" Blaine thought for a moment, "I'll let Shocks electrocute your whale scrolls."

"Oh yeah…" Cooper smiled, "I like that…"

"Cooper! Wake up!"

Cooper shot up, "Wha? What's going on?"

"Coop?"

Cooper looked confused, "Why are you in my room?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ugh," Cooper yawned, "Can't this wait 'til morning?"

"No."

"Blaaaaaaaaine." Cooper was whining.

Blaine folded his arms, "I'm being serious! I need to talk to you now."

"Then just spit it out!" He held his forehead, "Gods, you're worse than that day you were sun burned!"

"It was your fault! I was only eight!"

"Hey, you're the one who followed me."

"Do you have any idea how painful that was?"

Cooper scoffed, "Do you have any idea that I was almost brutally murdered by our parents for putting their "precious baby boy" in harms way?" He sighed, "Just spit it out!"

Blaine looked a bit nervous, "I'm going to tell Mama and Papa that I…well, that I am in a relationship with Kurt and that—"

"You want to get down and dirty with mermen!"

"Shut up!" Blaine forcefully whispered, "I don't want you announcing it to the entire neighborhood!"

"Sorry."

"Ugh," Blaine groaned, sitting down next to his brother, "How do you think they'll react?"

Cooper shrugged, "I don't think they'll be mad at you. They're pretty opened-minded. You're a Red Tail, 'member?"

"They weren't so open-minded when you never showed up at your wedding."

"Hey. That matter has nothing to do with anything we're talking about."

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine started twiddling his thumbs, "You travel around a lot, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Have you met any other mermen like me?"

Cooper answered, "Quite a few, actually. Atlantis has to be the most accepting place in the ocean. As are a couple of Gulf kingdoms. Most places are, actually. This Kingdom's just stupid."

Blaine smiled. It was nice to know that there were other merfolk out there like him.

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine still sounded a bit nervous, "Are you sure that they'll be fine with it? I mean, I don't want to get Kurt in trouble either. I don't want Mama and Papa to be even more ashamed—"

"Blaine, they love you. Now shut up."

"But—"

"Hey, I never even showed up at my own wedding and they didn't disown me. They'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Now," Cooper deviously grinned, "You and your little human…"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ever tell me." Hurley asked his wife. He was sitting on the small bed in the Anderson's guest room.<p>

"Tell you what?" Liz was placing their egg in a blanketed cradle. Trying to make sure it didn't slip.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." His Tidish accent was very thick.

"It never seemed that important to mention."

Hurley laughed, "Not important? You had another son! A human son!"

"Hurley—"

"I thought we didn't keep secrets."

"We don't."

Hurley crossed his arms, "Then why did you keep this from me?"

"I don't know!" Liz defended herself, "I was stupid! I was young!"

"What was his name?"

"Excuse me?"

"The human," Hurley repeated, "What was his name?"

"Burt."

Hurley grumbled, "Stupid name…" He looked back up at Liz, "I feel like I don't even know you! We've been married for sixteen years! I know nothing!"

"Hurley—"

"When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature." He sighed, "I helped you when you had nothing all those years ago. When you were broken and hurting. And I was just a rebound!"

"It's not like that! I mean…at first it was—"

"Was what?" He couldn't even look at her.

"I was heartbroken. I was vulnerable."

"And I was only there to make the pain go away."

* * *

><p>"I am almost eighteen." Blaine looked in his mirror, puffing his chest, "I can make my own decisions."<p>

He was pacing back and forth. Trying to think of what he should say to his parents. He couldn't think of anything! He had been saying that same phrase for the past ten minutes.

He sighed, sinking down to the ground.

Thoughts began swimming through his mind.

_What if Mama and Papa are angry? What if they disown me? Throw me out? Hand me over to Inspectors?_

His parents loved him unconditionally, right? They wouldn't do that to him.

Would they?

He was trying to think back on how he told Cooper. Blaine was fourteen at the time…

_*flashback*_

Blaine swam slowly out of the torture chamber that some called 'school'.

There were purple bruises on both of his arms. Parts of his tail were more of a fiery red than the usual scarlet.

We can just say that the day had not been pleasant.

Being one out of the only two Red Tails in the school was not helping his case. Everyday, mermen about the size of Great Whites would pummel him into sea foam.

But, today was much worse.

As he made his way out, he saw a familiar face smiling at him.

Cooper.

Blaine hadn't seen his brother since last summer.

"Hey there, kid." Cooper grinned, messing with his little brother's hair.

"Hey." Blaine was quiet. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out saving the whales or whatever you do?"

"I'm their poster boy now, you know," Cooper gave a shiny grin, "The whale activists' that is."

Blaine sighed, "That's great."

"I missed ya, Blainers." Cooper playfully elbowed his younger brother in the ribs.

"OW!" Blaine shrieked. He didn't mean to shriek. He didn't want to shriek. He just did.

Cooper looked a bit alarmed. He then scanned Blaine's body. He noticed the bruises. The peeling scales. The dark circles. The blood on his elbow.

"Oh gods...what happened!?" Cooper raised his voice. Various people looked around, but went back to their own business.

"Nothing." Blaine whispered, rubbing his arm.

"What did they do to you?" Cooper clenched his fists, "I'm gonna give that school of yours a piece of my mind! I'm gonna beat the shit out of whoever did this to you!"

"Cooper," Blaine's voice was still very quiet, "You're twenty-one, partner-less, and have already had a few run ins with the law. I don't think that—"

"I'm going to fucking slaughter whoever did this to you!"

"Cooper!" Blaine whisper-yelled, "Keep it down!"

"You can't silence me, Blaine!" He raised up his arm. Blaine swam up and brought it down. And that was when Cooper noticed.

What Cooper noticed was Blaine's arm. Blaine's bloody arm. There were cuts and scrapes all over it. The scrapes seemed to be forming words as he glared at it.

"Rouge Homo." Cooper read Blaine's arm quietly to himself. "Oh my gods."

Blaine's face was as red as his tail.

"They carved into your fucking arm," Cooper was growling, "I'LL KILL'EM! I'LL FUCKING KILL 'EM!"

People were staring.

"Can we go somewhere less public?" Blaine choked out, pulling Cooper along, "Please?"

"Who did this!?" Cooper demanded, "Who did this to you?!"

Blaine shrugged.

"Tell me!"

"J-Just some k-kids in m-my age level." Blaine had never seen Cooper this mad.

"Just some kids?" Cooper's nostrils flared, "Just some kids!" Cooper was pulling at his own hair, "This fucking kingdom thrives on ignorance!"

"Cooper, please calm down."

"I can't." Cooper was the one who was crying. Cooper was the one who was hysterical. His fists were clenched and he was hyperventilating. He gritted his teeth and screamed, slowly sinking to the ground. He managed to choke out again, "I can't."

Blaine sat down next to his brother.

"They hurt you," Cooper was truly crying, "They hurt you."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before, Coop."

"It's happened before?" Cooper could barely make out his words, "What?"

"I'm the jocks' favorite punching bag." Blaine chuckled with sadness, "I'm their little red target. A filthy Rouge for them to play with."

"Don't you ever call yourself that!" Cooper snapped.

"I was asking for it today." Blaine looked at the ground, "I knew I shouldn't have even opened my mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you know that class…that required one about our well…maturity…"

"The class where they teach you about partnerships and shit like that. "

"Yeah. We were um…we were talking about attractions and the male's response to it and stuff…"

"Go on…"

"I can't." Blaine hid his face.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I uh…" Blaine hesitated, "I asked if it was normal for boys to feel that attraction to other boys."

All Cooper said was, "Ahhh..."

"The teacher started yelling at me, telling me that it was against the crown and was an abomination." Blaine had fear in his eyes, "People were calling me a—they were—they were—" Blaine broke down. He couldn't finish. "I'm sorry, Coop. I'm so so sorry."

Cooper rubbed Blaine's back and held him tight, "Shh…it's okay. It's okay."

Blaine looked up at his brother. "I don't know why I feel this way. I just—I don't—"

"It's okay."

"You aren't angry?"

"Why in the Atlantic would I be angry?"

Blaine smiled, "I love you, Coop."

"Love you too, Blainers."

_*end of flashback*_

"I'm attracted to boys," Blaine told his reflection, "I'm attracted to Kurt."

"I'm attracted to you too." Kurt sat up from Blaine's bed. He yawned, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing ways to tell my parents," Blaine sighed. He turned to Kurt, "How did you tell your father? How did he react?"

"Well," Kurt began, "It was after a football game, and I had won the game for the team—"

"What's football?"

"It's a human sport," Kurt continued, "And about an hour or two after we came home…I told him. I just flat out told him. And you know what he told me?"

"What?"

Kurt grinned, "He told me that he loved me and supported me no matter what."

"You're father seems like a pretty good guy."

"He is," Kurt looked down. He missed his dad. He missed him so much.

"Humans seem so accepting," Blaine's voice was soft, "I'm surprised no human boys were chasing after your tail…legs to be involved with you."

Kurt laughed, "Not all humans are as accepting as others, Blaine. Believe me."

Blaine swam up onto his bed and sat next to Kurt, "How do you think they'll react?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't really know your parents that well. And I don't know if they like me now that they well…you know?"

Out of the blue, Blaine asked, "Are you going to talk to her?"

Kurt stubbornly crossed his arms, "No."

"You need to make things right."

"She left us."

"I'll make a deal with you," Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "If I come out, then you have to talk to your mother."

"And if I don't?"

"You're sleeping on the floor and not getting any of my love tonight."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Think about it Kurt. She may be the key to help you turn back."

"Fine."

"That's my good little human." He placed a peck on Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Mama? Papa?" Blaine swam slowly into the sitting room. His mother and father were sitting next to each other on the sponge sofa. His mother was saying something about her day while his father was nodding and barely paying attention.<p>

"Yes, Starfish?" Marla answered her youngest.

"There is…well…" Blaine was twiddling his thumbs, "I need to tell…um I need to tell you both something."

"Yes?" The Partners said in unison.

"I…uh…well…how do I put this?" He started thinking of what to say, "Well, I've always been different, right? Well, the tail is a given…"

Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I do not want well…a traditional Partnership."

"You don't have to be partnered with Rachel right away," Marla told him, "We can arrange—"

Blaine interrupted, "What I'm trying is to say that it's not just Rachel. I well…I don't want to be partnered with any girl…at all."

Marla grew wide-eyed, "Oh my gods, you want to join a monastery."

"No!" Blaine's voice grew loud, "No! No monasteries! That's not what I was trying to say."

"What are you trying to say then?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, "Mama, Papa, I'm attracted to boys. There! I said it! It feels like an ocean has been lifted off of my chest!"

Marla and Richard were both silent.

Blaine started to get a bit worried, "Mama? Papa?"

"You just have to go and make things even harder for yourself, don't you?" Richard's voice was quiet and harsh.

"Papa, I didn't choose this!"

"He knows that, Blaine," Marla was soft, "We both know that."

"Then why isn't he looking at me?"

"You're a Red Tail, Blaine. A homosexual Red Tail," His father told him, "The kingdom will tear you to pieces. They will kill you."

"Papa—"

"The inspectors will take you from your home and slaughter you." His papa was grim, "They will steal you from your home. They will shave off every one of your scales. And after that, they will leave you on the surface, and let the birds peck your eyes out and devour you."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a healer. I helped the ones who escaped." Richard would not look up. "If you're lucky, you'll be enslaved. But I know that you won't be the lucky one, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Mama?"

"I love you, Blaine." His mother took his hands, "Please do not go public with this. I beg you." She choked, "I can't lose you."

"I-I won't." Blaine needed to tell them about Kurt. How could he put it. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"As of now, I am perusing a romantic relationship with another boy."

Richard looked up at Blaine, "Who is he?"

"Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded like a whisper, "It's Kurt."

"Absolutely not!" Richard shouted.

Blaine felt offended, "Excuse me?"

"You really are asking for a death sentence, aren't you?"

"What is wrong with Kurt?"

"He's an air breather! A human!" Richard started wagging his finger, "He is not out kind!"

"And what does that matter?"

"You don't know what I've seen, Blaine." The elder shook his head, "They are dangerous and I do not want you being romantically involved."

"You were fine with Kurt yesterday!"

"That was before I knew about your relationship," his father tried to be compassionate, "What I care about is your safety. You're my son."

"Ugh!" Blaine was hysterical, "Why don't you understand? He is not going to hurt me!"

"He may not," Richard looked in his son eyes, "But what happens when he's human again? What will you do?"

"We'll find a way to make it work."

"Blaine," Marla interrupted, "We love you. We don't want you to have your heart broken."

"So what are you saying?" Blaine was confused.

"We're just looking out for you."

"I can look out for myself," Blaine was quiet, "I'm almost eighteen. I can make my own decisions."

"He'll leave you, Blaine," his father's voice was soft but certain, "I'm just trying to help you."

"I thank you both for accepting me, but I do not need your help." Blaine swam slowly out of the sitting room.

Kurt wouldn't leave Blaine, would he?

Kurt swam up to Blaine, seeing him come out of the room, "How'd it go?"

"They accept me," Blaine sighed, "We can't go public, though. Law and everything." Blaine decided to leave the part about what they said about Kurt out.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "I know that you want me to talk to her, but how about we go out? To celebrate, essentially."

Blaine smiled, "I'd like that. I know the perfect little place," he added, "You're talking to her afterwards."

Kurt hung over Blaine's back, "Fine."

Blaine held both of Kurt's hands and grinned, "There's this section of the city that I want to show you. It has to be the most amazing place in Graiza."

"What's it like?" Kurt then stopped himself, "Wait! Don't tell me! I want to be surprised."

"Close your eyes and don't let go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to do something extremely horrifying to it that I can't seem to think of at this moment? Leave a review and let me know! :D

And guys, thanks for staying with me for this long. I really appreciate it.

Stay tuned!


	16. A Sanctuary of Sorts

**A/N: **New chapter! Holla!

How long has it been since I've updated? Two weeks?

First of all, I would like to that the lovely reviewers of the last update: **KlaineLuneville, Patricia Sage, Klaineluv4evah, lyokodreamer, miss jayne76, RenaissanceGrrl, and FerchiColfer **

We've hit over 200 reviews! YAAAAAAAAAY! DANCE PARTY!

Alright. Back to business. My brain had some high demand for some Sebastian so I give you Sebastian. And Wes because Wes is my favorite. Let's just say a couple Warblers...

So without further ado...HERE IS CHAPTER SIXTEEN OF SUBMERGED DREAMS!

**Plot Twist: I actually own Glee. (Actually I don't please don't sue me)**

* * *

><p>Something was off about Kurt. Something was very off. Burt was absolutely sure of it.<p>

Kurt seemed a bit more daft and optimistic than usual. It was a very far stretch from his regular personality. Because Kurt is the biggest pessimist that Burt knows. Kurt never looked at the glass half full.

Burt also noticed some changes in his appearance. He looked as if he did before they came to the beach. All of the well…the "Lizzie Traits" were gone.

Normal brown hair. The blue in his eyes was faded. The webbing was gone.

He looked human. Completely and utterly human. And that, well it also threw Burt a bit off. Why? Because Kurt never looked completely human. Burt could always sense some sort of spark. But now…he couldn't.

Kurt looked normal. He felt normal. Is that what Burt really wanted? A normal son? A human son?

It felt like Kurt wasn't even here.

Burt walked down the small hallway and knocked on the bedroom door of Kurt and Finn.

"Kurt, I wanna talk to you about something." It was time that he told him.

"Hold on!" An unfamiliar voice answered. It sounded like a teenage girl.

"Finn?" Burt called to the room, "Do you have a girl in there?"

"No!" His stepson answered. He then heard him whisper, "Brittany! Can't you change quicker!"

"It's a lot easier with Santana!" The voice whispered back, "But she has to watch over her domain. Mine too!"

Burt was getting suspicious and impatient, "If you boys don't come out when I reach three, then I'm unlocking this door and coming in!"

"Burt—"

"One."

"Kurt isn't ready—"

"Two."

Burt fumbles his hands at the top of the door and reaches for the key.

"Three."

"You can't come in!"

Burt unlocks the door and walks in. Finn is sitting on his bed with nervous eyes. There is a girl standing next to Kurt's bed and wearing Kurt's clothes. She looks a bit nervous, as well.

The girl speaks then slowly grins, "Uh…hi Dad?"

Burt stamps his foot, "What the hell is going on? Who are you? Where is my son? Why are you in his clothes?"

"Burt, it's not what it looks like!" Finn was a bit defensive, "Actually, I don't even know what it's supposed to look like."

"Someone please tell me what is going on!?"

"I'm Brittany!" The girl dressed in Kurt's clothes waved.

"Burt…you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Finn bit his lip, "You'd think I was crazy!"

"Go ahead, try me."

Finn started laughing nervously, "Brittany has been disguising herself as Kurt all week! Isn't that hilarious! Ha!"

"Finn—"

"And Kurt's in the ocean doing who knows what!" Finn started to breakdown, "Because he went off with some merman who said he would turn him back human! Because apparently Kurt's also a merman!" His throat became dry, "And I don't know where he is!"

"Oh my god." Was all Burt said.

"I'm telling the truth, Burt!"

"No," Burt was shaking. He screamed, "NO!" He fell to the ground, putting his head in his hands, "NO!"

Brittany glanced over to Finn, "Is he okay?"

The could not be happening. Not again. How could this be happening? This should not be happening!

"Burt?"

Kurt was gone. He was gone. Just like Lizzie.

Footsteps rushed behind Burt. Carole's voice was hurt, "Honey, why are you crying?"

"THEY LEFT ME!" Burt snapped at his wife, "THEY LEFT ME ALONE!" He punched the floor.

"Sweetie—"

"This is all my fault," Burt sobbed, "This is all my fault!"

If only he didn't meet Lizzie on that beach nineteen years ago. None of this would have happened!

Kurt wouldn't have happened.

_*flashback*_

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" A twenty-one year old Burt Hummel chanted along with the crowd surrounding some guy drinking an entire keg of beer.

"Hummel!" Someone slapped Burt on the back, "How about you have a go?"

"Nah," Burt laughed, "Not really in the mood for puking my guts out on this beach." He pushed back his dark brown hair and took a sip out of the can of beer he held.

"Aw, come on!"

"How about you?" He slurped the last drop out of the can, "I'm gonna throw this out." Burt pushed himself out of the crowd of drunken kids.

"NYAAAAAAAAACH!" He heard a scream. It was painful.

Throwing the can in the garbage, Burt followed the sound.

"NYAAAAAAACH!" Hyperventilating followed the screech.

The sound led to a girl near the waves. She was completely naked and curled into a ball. There were bloody cuts and scrapes all over her body. Her chestnut colored hair was matted and tangled with seaweed. The sun reflected off of her bare back.

"Oh my god!" Burt was alarmed, he kneeled down next to the girl, "Oh my god!"

She slowly sat up. She scanned her body. Starting from her breasts down to her feet. She let out a scream and fell.

"Are you alright?" Burt asked. Well, of course she wasn't alright. Burt just didn't know what to say.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," She choked, "She didn't tell me about this."

Burt wouldn't stop staring at her.

She sat back up. She was shivering. She let out a sneeze.

Burt began taking off his shirt. He handed it to the girl, "Here."

She screamed again.

God, what was wrong with her?

"G-Get away from me!"

"Just take my shirt!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me!" She had a bit of an accent.

"I'm trying to help you!" Burt crawled towards her, "Maybe if you just stopped screaming—"

"Are you giving me an order?" She looked shocked, "I am the eldest daughter of Seger!"

"Okay?" Burt raised his eyebrows, "You're freezing. Just take my shirt."

Reluctantly, the girl took the shirt from Burt. She looked confused about what she was supposed to do with it.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am not a child. Please do not treat me as such." She started tying the shirt around her waist.

"It goes over your head," Burt chuckled.

"I know that!" She pulled the shirt on the correct way.

"And your arms go through those two holes."

"No need to instruct me!" She put her arms through the holes.

Burt rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'm Burt. You are?"

"Me?"

"Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name!" She snapped it him.

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth Marin Venora Nerida the Ninth of Currenta."

"I'm just gonna call you _Lizzie."_

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "That is not my name, but if you must…"

"How did all this happen?" Burt asked, "How'd you end up all bloody and stuff?"

"I…uh…" Lizzie seemed to be thinking, "I fell off a…what's it called? A boat! Yes! I fell off of a boat!"

"Well, it's a good thing you're alright."

"Never in my life had I felt tides that harsh." She shivered.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Lizzie shook her head, "I am not from around here."

"How about I take you back to my place? Well, it's not really mine…for the summer it is, though." He told her, "We can get you cleaned up. I think Marie'll let you borrow some clothes."

"Who is Marie?"

"My girlfriend." Burt told her, "A bit of a temper, but nice once you get to know her." He stood up.

Lizzie sat on the ground and looked up at Burt.

"Aren't you coming?"

Lizzie looked a bit embarrassed, "I cannot walk."

"What do you mean that you can't walk?"

"I mean exactly that."

Burt sighed, "I guess I'll have to carry you."

"No!" Lizzie protested, "You certainly will not!"

"Do you want my help?"

Lizzie crossed her arms and groaned, "Fine."

Burt leaned down, carefully lifting the girl in her arms. "The house is a couple blocks away."

"Please do not drop me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary to blindfold me?" Kurt asked Blaine, holding onto his arm.<p>

"Yes. Yes it was."

"So where are we? Some coral reef? The Titanic?"

Blaine began to untie Kurt's blindfold, "Patience..."

"The Loch Ness Monster's cave?"

"Nessie lives in the north, Kurt."

"Oh," Kurt shrugged that off as if it was a normal thing to say. But then he realized, "Wait…the Loch Ness Monster is real?!"

"Of course she is, Kurt." Blaine removed the blindfold, "You can look."

Kurt's eyes were wide. He was surrounded by a dozen wrecked ships. They ranged from various ages. The oldest on appeared to be from the late sixteen hundreds, the youngest being a cruise liner from the early nineties.

"I've only been here once before when I was seven. I thought it was the most amazing sight," Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, "What do you think?"

Kurt's mouth was in an "o" formation. He didn't know exactly what to say. He felt a bit nervous in this situation. He knew that in each of those ships were hundreds of dead and decayed humans. It made his stomach turn just to think about.

"Kurt?"

"It's uh...it's great!" Kurt lied through his teeth, "Fascinating!"

Blaine was grinning, "Since we've never really been on one of those "dates" you always talk about, I thought that this place would be perfect for a first one."

"I've always wanted to have my first date in a graveyard…"

Blaine sighed, "You don't like it."

"Of course I do!" Kurt exclaimed, "It's er...well it's…"

Blaine started to turn around, "It's fine, Kurt. I understand that a human such as yourself wouldn't be particularly comfortable here. We can just go home and—"

Kurt interrupted, "No, we'll have that date here! I don't care if we're surrounded by dead bodies!" He pulled Blaine's wrist.

"No, it's fine."

"You were right about what you said yesterday," Kurt admitted, "I am a bit of a whiner. And if this is where you want our first date to be…it will be."

"Kurt—"

"Blaine, we're going and that's final!"

Blaine let out a chuckle, "Fine."

Kurt pulled Blaine towards the cruise liner, "I've never been on a cruise before, you know."

"Thank you." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Do we swim through a window? Or is there some open door?"

"Just hold my hand," Blaine took Kurt's hand, "I'll show you the way."

They swam through an open porthole on the side of the ship. Little did they know, they were in for the most shocking surprise.

"INTRUDERS!" A gruff voice yelled. Following that were screams and yells. Everything was so chaotic! The boys had no idea what was going on.

As quick as ever, someone with brute strength grabbed both arms of Kurt and Blaine, shoving a sack on each head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kurt yelled with rage, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Everything was dark. Neither of them could see what was going on.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted. He was struggling, but he didn't know what he was struggling from.

Blaine heard clicks around his wrists and the bottom of his tail.

The sacks were pulled off of their heads. Their eyes went wide. The were at least twenty spears pointing at their necks. Holding the spears were at least twenty Red Tails with rage in their eyes.

"Don't maim me! Don't maim me! Don't maim me!" Kurt was hysterical.

"WHAT IN THE ATLANTIC IS GOING ON?" A voice shouted among the masses. His voice sounded very familiar to Blaine.

Pushing through the crowd was a young merman. He appeared to be very different from the rest. He had short dark hair and olive toned skin. His tail was a navy blue among the mass of reds.

"Intruders, Wes," A Red Tail with shockingly blonde hair told the merman. He continued, "One of them's a Gleamer."

"I can see that, Jeff." This Wes character answered, "Any weapons on them?"

"Not that we see," A dark haired one responded, "But Gleamers are tricky…"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Blaine interrupted, "And can you please put those spears down? You're gonna give him a heart attack!"

Kurt was hyperventilating, "Don't maim me! Don't maim me! Don't maim me!"

"Spears down!" Wes ordered. The Red Tails did as said. He swam up to Kurt and Blaine, who were locked against the wall of the ship, "I don't know what your motives are but—"

Blaine interrupted and his eyes widened with a smile, "Wes? Wes Montgomery?"

Wes' frown turned upside down, "Blaine! What—how long has it been?"

"I dunno…nine years?"

Wes began to unlock Blaine, "I am so sorry. We've never had intruders before and we were just taking extra safety precautions."

"Stop crowding me! I'm claustrophobic!" Kurt was screaming.

A merman with a maroon tail and some amazing brunette locks that anyone would want to run their fingers through pointed his spear at Kurt's neck, "I can't wait to get through with you, you Gleamer filth—"

"SMYTHE!" Wes yelled at the merman, "Spear down!"

"Can we really trust him, Montgomery?" He put down his spear and held it with two hands, "His kind wanted us exterminated!"

"He's with me!" Blaine defended his love, "He wouldn't harm a soul! He can barely swim anyways!"

"I heard that!"

Blaine shrugged with a nervous grin, "Sorry, Kurt."

"It has a name," This "Smythe" bit his lip and deviously grinned. He swam over to Blaine, "Sebastian Smythe. I am very sorry for frightening those lovely fins of yours," he ran his fingers down the side of Blaine's tail, "Scarlet is my favorite shade of red, you know."

Blaine blushed, "Um…that's er…"

"FINS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" The locks around Kurt's arms jingled.

"Sorry…I'm er…taken," It caught Blaine off guard that there was another person here that had the same sexuality as he did. Was everyone in here? "Are you all?"

Wes smiled and chuckled, "No. Some of us are, though," he swam over to Blaine, "Here, we are all equals. Here, there are no prejudices."

"Okay?" Blaine was confused, "What exactly is all of this?"

A new Red Tail piped up. He had dark hair and an award winning smile. He swam up to Blaine. His presence was warm, "I'm Nick," he told him, "And this is sort of…what would you call it?"

Jeff then yelled out, "A super secret society!"

"Of Red Tails!" Nick added.

"And Wes!" Jeff finished.

Wes nodded, "A variety of Red Tails populate each of these ships. Mermen and mermaids who were at risk of extermination…they take refuge here."

"But you're not…well…" Blaine was still confused.

"My little sister is," Wes explained, "My parents were going to give her to the government when they passed an extermination bill on Caro. I took her and found myself here. They welcomed us with open arms."

"I thought the exterminations were only in the capital city," Blaine looked worried, "How many cities have they spread to?"

"I don't know, Blaine," Wes sighed, "At least twenty…maybe even more."

"I can't feel my arms!" Kurt whined, "Can you please not point that thing at my face?"

"Could you sort of…well…unlock him?" Blaine tapped Wes on the shoulder, "I'm pretty positive he won't freeze you or anything."

"IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK ME…THERE IS GOING TO BE A SECOND ICE AGE!"

Blaine nervously laughed, "He's kidding."

"If you say he's harmless." Wes swam over to Kurt and unlocked his arms and tail, "My apologies."

"I don't understand why you would go for Gleamer trash like that, Blaine," Sebastian sneered, "There are so many Reds who would kill for a taste of you."

"Smythe!" Wes scolded.

"Kurt is not trash!" Blaine was getting defensive.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders, "Calm down. He's just trying to get to you."

Wes could feel the awkward, "You two seem famished! How about we talk over lunch? We can go to the dining hall!"

"Um…sure!" Blaine was a bit uneasy.

"Thank god!" Kurt groaned, "I'm starving!" He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I'll join you three," Sebastian butted in, "I won't try to make a move on you. Red's honor." He crossed his fins.

"Alright…," Blaine was a bit uneasy, "Er…which way to the dining hall?

"Just follow me."

* * *

><p>The dining hall of the cruise liner was surprisingly extravagant, despite being underwater for twenty years. The wooden tables were polished and the red velvet seats were as soft as ever. The crystal chandelier floated at the sealing. At least fifty Red Tails were seated and conversing over food. Blaine was in awe. He had never seen so many people like him before.<p>

"Ah, a table." Wes pulled out chairs for each of the mermen, "How's David?" Wes asked about his old friend.

"He's good," Blaine told Wes, "He has a Partner now and a little boy."

"That's great," Everyone could tell that Wes' smile was a lie.

"What do you call this place?" Kurt's tone was filled with excitement, "What do you call your society?"

"Dalton," responded Sebastian, who seemed to have his eyes on Blaine, "It's our sanctuary."

"I remember coming here when I was a little kid," Blaine started, "When everything was abandoned. When did all of this happen?"

"About seven years ago," Sebastian answered Blaine's question, "I came here when I was twelve. The society had already been running for a year before that."

Kurt looked at both Wes and Sebastian, "I still don't understand. Why is there so much hatred towards a tail color? All this can't be because of one stupid princess."

"It isn't," said Sebastian, clenching his teeth, "Well, at least I don't think it is."

Telly raised both eyebrows and sighed, "We think the King is afraid of the Reds."

"Why would he be afraid?" Blaine was confused, "He commits genocide everyday!"

"Oh Blaine," Sebastian told the other Red Tail, "We are powerful. Haven't you ever noticed that you can do things that other merfolk can't?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?"

"When I sing I sort of…well I…I'm like a Siren." Blaine admitted, "Except it also works on merfolk…but how can that…I haven't sung since I was eleven!"

Kurt was a bit shocked, "Since you were eleven? I don't think I could ever go that long without singing. What did your voice do to people?"

"It made them lose their minds," Blaine was very embarrassed, "They…I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's, "You don't have to."

"A very rare talent for a Red," Sebastian nodded, "Anything else?"

"When I scream…well, it isn't pretty…it sort of well, you know?"

"Your power is in your voice, how I envy you," Sebastian then added, "I more so can give someone their own personal tsunami. I can control currents, a gift that took me years to master."

"Yeah," Wes rolled his eyes, "Remember that time you almost killed me?"

Blaine was very curious now, "Does every Red Tail have power?"

"Yep, every single one."

Now Kurt was getting a bit curious, "Could they say…transform someone into something else? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"There was one who could," Wes began to explain, "But she's long gone now."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Alcine. Many people considered her a sorceress. She was the only one other than the King who could transform."

Sebastian butted in, he sounded very grim, "Alcine was my mother."

Blaine was quiet, "What happened to her?"

"She was fried in the sun," Sebastian looked down, not making eye contact with anyone.

"I'm so sorry—"

Sebastian cut Blaine off, "I don't want your pity," he got up from his seat, "I need to sharpen the spears." He swam out of the dining hall.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," Wes told them, "If it was me…I'd feel the same." He quickly changed the subject, "So Blaine, how did you and Kurt meet?"

* * *

><p>"Need any help with that, Mrs. Anderson?" Liz quietly asked. She sat at the table as she watched Marla slice some fish.<p>

"Please, call me Marla. No need for the surname, we're practically the same age." Marla smiled, putting down her knife.

"Alright then, Marla." That name sounded too familiar.

"Can I ask a few questions? I don't mean to intrude…I'm just curious."

"It's fine. Ask away."

Marla swam over the table. Her wondering eyes looked as if they belonged to a curious little girl, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The world above?" Marla began to ramble, "Sure, I've surfaced hundreds of times and I've had a couple close calls with Air Breathers and—"

"It's actually very similar," Liz began to explain, "Except it was also different. They were the most amazing years of my life." She looked up at Marla with longing eyes, "I just want Kurt to accept me. I just want to talk to him."

"Shh…it's alright. He'll come around," Marla tried assuring her, "Teenagers are always difficult, believe me."

"If he's as stubborn as his father, I highly doubt that." Or as stubborn as Liz's father…

Marla let out a sigh, "I miss the old Currenta. Seger used to be such a humble man…"

Liz's eyebrow's raised, "You sound like you personally knew him."

"I did," She chuckled, "I was a member of his council. He felt I could empathize with the younger population." She grinned at the memories, "His daughters would always follow me around, especially after Cooper was born."

Liz's eyes went wide. She remembered. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was the reason for her father's acts of genocide. She was the reason why the Andersons had to go into hiding. It was all her fault.

"Liz, are you okay?"

"I-I don't feel to well…"

"Richard can whip up any remedy you need," Marla responded, "I can go get him if you want."

"N-No. I think I'll just lie down." Liz swam out of the kitchen through the hole in the ceiling that led to the second level hallway. She swam into her and Hurley's bedroom and sat on the bed.

Everything was her fault. So many people were killed…this was all too much. Liz pulled at the ends of her hair and let out a silent scream. She then fell face down on the mattress, clutching the blanket tightly.

She then heard a soft voice come from behind her, "Mom, can I talk to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna uh...have it stabbed and prodded by attractive men? Leave a review and let me know!

Thanks for reading!

Stay tuned! :D


	17. The Missing Piece of the Puzzle

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!

I changed my pen name because I made this account when I was thirteen and I'm sixteen now and I wanted a bit of a change...

Note: This chapter was a bit rushed. I wanted to get it up before the new year and I wanted to get it over with to get to something that I am really looking forward to writing later in the story. Because oh my god I've been waiting to write it since I started this.

I would like to thank the fabulous reviewers of the previous update: **Klaine forever and 3, dacriss, Jesssy, fostinefoli, miss jayne76, lyokodreamer, RenaissanceGrrl, and FerchiColfer**

Enjoy the seventeenth chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I've already written like sixteen of these...need I say more?

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt was breathing nervously, "I can't do this!"<p>

"Yes you can!" Blaine tried to be encouraging, "And you promised, remember?"

"She abandoned me and my dad, Blaine," Kurt gritted his teeth and sighed, "How am I supposed to forgive her?"

Blaine twiddled his thumbs, "Have you ever thought about listening to her side of the story?"

"What is there to hear?" Kurt crossed his arms, "This is pretty much The Little Mermaid on crack!"

"The Little Mermaid?"

"It's a story," Kurt explained, "My favorite when I was little, but now I'm starting to loathe it…" He then bit his tongue, "My god, you're a dead ringer for Prince Eric…"

Blaine had no idea who this Eric character was, but that was getting a bit off topic, "This is reality! You have to face it."

"No."

Blaine started to pout.

"Stop that."

"Grudges are bad for the soul," Blaine was still pouting.

Blaine was just too adorable, "Stop."

"Kuuurrrrrt!"

Kurt groaned, "Fine!"

Blaine proudly grinned, "That's my Air Breather."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You stupid fish." He pressed his lips softly against Blaine's, slowly letting go. He then whispered, "I'll be back."

Kurt swam out of Blaine's bedroom and into the hall. He was pretty sure the guest room was on this level. He knew that Rory kid's room was only two doors down from Blaine's. He was pretty sure that his so-called mother and her husband's must be near. So, he continued to swim.

Kurt heard soft muffled sobs. They definitely sounded feminine. He knew that it wasn't Marla because he and Blaine saw her when they entered the dwelling. Which means it must be Liz.

He took a deep breath. Blaine was right, he had to face this.

Kurt slowly pushed the door of what he thought to be Liz's bedroom. He took a deep breath and said, "Mom, can I talk to you?"

He slowly swam in. The room was very dim with the curtains shut. The walls were a bit worn and were tacked with a paper like substance, Kurt still didn't know what they called it here. He swam over towards the bed.

"Blaine said I should talk to you," Kurt swam closer to the bed. He saw Liz slowly sit up.

She was sniffling, "Y-You called m-me Mom."

"Well biologically you are…I think." Reluctantly, Kurt took a seat next to her.

Liz looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled, "You're so grown up. So much like your father."

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard that one," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I know this is a lot to take in but—"

"But what?" Kurt snapped. He could feel his blood boil, "Of course this is a lot to take in! My mother is a mythological creature for god's sake!"

"Kurt—"

"You abandoned us! Why did you abandon us?" Kurt raised his voice, "Were you bored? Was human life not good enough for you and you just decided to jump back in the ocean?"

"You have to understand! It wasn't my choice!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Is this some Little Mermaid crap? Don't you keep your legs if you get a human to love you? Because I'm pretty sure my dad did."

"This isn't a stupid fairy tale!" This time it was Liz who was yelling, "I didn't choose to turn back! I didn't even plan on becoming human in the first place!"

"What?"

"I was a selfish teenager," She admitted, "I was stupid and I was selfish and I just…GAH!" Liz pulled at her hair, "Everything is all my fault! It's always Elizabeth's fault!"

"What are talking about?"

"All my purpose was to produce an heir!" She was crying, "My father had arranged a Partnership with this arrogant, disgusting, horrible merman and I wanted out. That was all I wanted."

Kurt was quiet, "Did you even want to be human? Did you even plan on—"

"No," Liz admitted, "I just wanted to escape. To go somewhere where my father couldn't make me give up my life!" She blanked out for a second, staring off into space.

_*flashback*_

"Um…hello?" The voice of a younger Elizabeth spoke, "Is er…is anyone home?" She swam through the dark caverns which led to the sorceress' so-called lair.

Elizabeth had heard many stories (most were sensationalized) about the sorceress. Apparently she used to be on her father's council. Or at least that was the rumor that she had heard.

She then heard the cries of a baby. She was beginning to get a bit  
>frightened. What if the sorceress was torturing the child?<p>

Reluctantly, Elizabeth swam ahead towards the sound of the cries.

"Shh…" She heard a feminine voice softly speak, "Mama's here. Hush now, Bastian."

What Elizabeth saw was a lovely mermaid with long brunette locks and a ruby colored tail. In her arms was a baby with the same features. Was this the sorceress?

"Um," Elizabeth piped, "You're the um sorceress?"

"Bastian," The sorceress smiled sweetly at the babe, "We have a guest." She swam over to a gold colored cradle, where she set down the boy.

"Alcine," She smiled, "Please call me Alcine."

"Alri—"

"Now, what can I do for you, Princess?"

"How do you—"

"I'd know those eyes anywhere," She leaned in towards the cradle, placing a peck on the child's forehead. She looked up at Elizabeth, "Now, how can I help you?"

"I uh…I…"

"Shark got your tongue?" Alcine swam over to Elizabeth, "I don't bite, honest."

This sorceress didn't seem as frightening as she thought, "Is it possible for you to well…"

"For me to what?"

"My father," Elizabeth sighed, "My father is forcing me to marry this…this monster of a merman! Ugh!" She whined, "He doesn't keep his hands off of me and all my father wants is for me to produce an heir!" She was getting a bit angry, "I don't want this life! I don't want to be married to that beast!"

"Oh. Partnerships…"

"I want out!" Elizabeth begged, "I've been told you have powers unlike no other! Please, I beg of you."

"Princess, I'm no sorceress." Alcine told her, "I just happen to have a gift."

"Please!" Elizabeth was on the ground, "Tell me what you can do! I'll give you anything!" She removed the precious jewelry off of her arms, "Take it all!"

"I don't want your riches," Alcine was soft spoken.

"Then what do you want?"

"I need no material item," She glanced over to the baby in the cradle, "I have all I need."

Elizabeth unclasped her necklace, trying to give it to Alcine, "Please, take it."

Alcine tried to push it away but Elizabeth wouldn't budge.

"I insist. Take it."

Reluctantly, Alcine took it, "Fine."

"What can you do?" Asked Elizabeth, "Can you work some sort of mind-control power on my father?"

Alcine started laughing, "Of course not, Princess. I'm a Turner."

"A Turner?" Elizabeth began thinking. The only things that came to her mind were transformations. Her father can do transformations. When she was little, he would turn boring kelp into colorful fish for her entertainment.

"I can transform things, per say."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, "Can you change that Partner of mine into a crab?"

She chuckled, "He would have to be here to do so, angelfish."

"Oh," Elizabeth pouted.

"But…I could transform," Alcine stopped mid sentence, "No, I couldn't. I shouldn't."

"What?"

"You could go somewhere…that merman could never lay a finger on you. And where you would be…your father couldn't control you."

"Where…where are you talking about?"

Alcine was quiet, "You do know our boundaries, don't you? Where our world ends, another begins."

"What are you talking about?"

"The surface world, Princess."

"I…merfolk can't live there!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "It's dangerous! It's toxic!"

"Not if you're human."

"What?"

"You know, Air Breather? Land Dweller?"

"N-No…I can't."

"Suit yourself," Alcine shrugged, "Spend the rest of your years tied down…"

"Wait!" Elizabeth changed her mind, "I-I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes."

"That's the spirit!" Alcine grinned, "Now before I change you, I must warn you."

"Warn me?"

"I will control your human existence in this necklace you gave me," Alcine clasped the necklace around her neck, "If something happens to it…BAM! You'll turn back into a mermaid. But don't fret, I shall guard it with my life."

"Alright. Necklace holds my existence. Got it. Anything else?"

"A couple things," Alcine answered, "Though you shall be in a human form, mer-blood still flows through your veins. If you ever well…how do I put this? If you mate with a human…your child will not be quite human."

Elizabeth was confused, "What do you mean?"

"It will have mer-blood course through its veins, as well as human," Said Alcine, "It will appear to be human, butit will have the traits of merfolk. I hate to use a derogatory term, but you and your family, as well as nobles, are what the common folk call _Gleamers_."

"And what of it?"

"It will inherit your family power," Alcine told her, "Also, if it touches any other merfolk…it will turn into one. Fair warning."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I probably won't even have children! As long as my father can't find me…that's all I need."

"Fine," Alcine cracked her knuckles, "Another warning."

"What?"

"This might hurt a bit."

"H-Hurt?"

"Princess, you are being transformed into an entirely different creature. Did you believe that it would be painless?" She stretched up her arms, "Are you ready?"

"I think."

"It's not too late to back out. Are you sure you want this?"

"I…yes. I'm absolutely positive."

"As you wish."

_*flashback ends*_

"Mom? Liz? Are you okay?" Fingers snapped in front of Liz's face.

She snapped out of her daze, "Wha? What's happening?" She checked her surroundings.

"You were in this sort of trance for like a minute," Kurt sounded a bit uneasy.

Liz started choking up. She looked at her son, "Kurt, I love you. I love you so much. Please believe that I do."

"Did Dad even know that you were?"

"Yes, he did," She nodded, "He knew."

Kurt snapped, "He never told me! Why would he lie to me? He told me you drowned!"

"Kurt, he was keeping you safe—"

"SAFE FROM WHAT!?" Kurt was yelling, "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY HUMAN?"

"Kurt—"

"Why couldn't you stay human?" Kurt choked, "We needed you. I needed you."

"It wasn't my decision. I didn't want to turn back, honest," She put her hand in Kurt's, "You must believe me. I swear to the gods that I never intentionally meant to hurt you or your father."

"It's not fair!" Kurt looked into his mother's eyes, "You go off and you marry someone else and have another kid and he gets to have a mother! He gets to have a family!"

"Kurt—"

"My dad is the best father anyone could ever ask for, don't get me wrong," Kurt paused, taking a breath, "But there were so many times I needed someone else! So many times I needed you!"

"But I'm here now, Kurt," She pulled a strand of Kurt's hair out of his face, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Weakly, Kurt buried his face in her neck and cried.

Liz stroked his bare back, "I will never leave you again," She sighed, "I promise you."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't really know how long Kurt would be in there. Should he just wait outside of the room? Continue sitting in front of the entrance?<p>

All of a sudden, a voice broke through his thoughts, "Whatcha doin' there?"

Blaine looked up, seeing Cooper hovering over him, "Is it really your business?"

"Well, aren't you sassy?" Cooper pushed his hair out of his face.

Blaine grinned, "The sassiest. Coop, I thought you knew me?"

The sound of banging was heard from across the hall. Crashing and breaking. What was going on?

"Did you hear that?" Asked Blaine.

"I believe that this place is made out of pure angst," Cooper responded, "Or an entire shelf just fell down. I'm not completely sure."

"Well, it sounds like it's coming from that room over there," Blaine got up and swam towards the room, "I'm going to check it out."

"I'll come with you, just to make sure you're not devoured by some sort of kraken or anything, you know? Brotherly duties."

Blaine and Cooper pushed through the door, entering the room. As they entered, they heard heavy breathing. There was also an entire shelf on the ground. And in the corner was one Rory Flanagan, curled up in the fetal position and whispering to himself.

"Forgive my intrusion," Blaine began, he took a good look at Rory, "Are you okay?"

No answer.

The Anderson brothers approached the boy, leaning towards him.

"Rory? Is everything alright?" Cooper nudged him.

Rory replied quietly, "Please don't."

"Rory?"

The boy began muttering to himself, "One to bridge the gap…one to rule us all…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Make it stop," Rory was pleading, "Make it stop!"

Cooper looked confused, "Make what stop?"

"The voices!" Rory grabbed Cooper's fins, pulling him down. His eyes were wide and glowing! They were glowing! He looked completely out if it, "Only the one with both blood can overcome! Only then will the tyranny end!"

Cooper freed himself from Rory's grasp and backed away.

And out of nowhere, Rory seemed to snap out of it, "Please! Make it stop!" He was covering his ears and whimpering.

"Should I go get Papa?" Blaine asked his brother.

"Nah," Cooper swam towards Rory, "I think I've seen something like this before…"

"Pain!" Rory clenches his fists, "The ripping and the tearing! I can feel it!" He face plants onto the floor. He then sits back up, he glares at Blaine and hisses, "It is nigh!"

All of a sudden…SMACK! Cooper's hand flew right across Rory's face, "Snap out of it!"

"OW!" Rory yelps, rubbing the side of his face. He looked up at Cooper and let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"WHAT IN THE ATLANTIC WAS THAT?" Blaine exploded, "Your eyes were all funky and your voice was all creepy and what was that?"

Rory buried his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

Blaine sat down on the floor, "I don't even know what I just witnessed…"

"I saw something like this when I was in Atlantis last summer," Cooper told his brother, "There was this girl with some crazy eyes…spewing a whole bunch of nonsense. But everyone listened to her…I didn't know why…"

Blaine began thinking. Surely he had read about something like this.

Cooper continued, "Then someone told me that she was some sort of fortune teller. There's a name for it…it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Seer!" Rory piped up, "I'm a Seer. I can't control the visions I have, it's been like this since forever…and it's down right painful!"

"That's it!" Cooper's face lit up. Everything was piecing together, "Only Seers are born from power…your mother is a Gleamer, which clearly indicates power—"

Rory interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

Cooper stroked his chin, "Rory, what is your mother's history?"

Blaine eyed Cooper, "Why is this important?"

"Seers are only born to merfolk with power beyond belief…they're here to help prevent things…sort of like a warning," He looked at Rory, "What is going through that head of yours?"

"I-I don't remember!" Rory stammered, "I never remember exactly!"

Cooper's mind was racing. Everything began to make sense…the puzzle was becoming complete. He then exclaimed, "It all fits!"

"What fits?" Blaine and Rory questioned in unison.

Cooper had a big grin, "Your mother's name is Liz, which is clearly short for Elizabeth! Elizabeth—Liz! Do you both see where I'm going with this?"

Both boys looked very confused, and Cooper appeared to be on the verge of madness.

"Liz—or should I say Elizabeth! She told me she was from Currenta, which she left nineteen years ago," Cooper continued, "From her explanation to my parents, your father, yada yada…she said it was nineteen years ago she turned human," He then shouted, "SHE'S ALIVE!" He took a deep breath, "They couldn't find her body because she never died!"

"What are you talking about, Coop?" Blaine sounded alarmed, "Who didn't die?"

"THE PRINCESS!" He clapped his hands, "Rory, your mother is the dead princess of our kingdom!" His smile quickly turned into a frown, "Your mother is the dead princess…who just so happens to be alive!"

"My mother is not a princess! She would have told me!" Rory argued.

"Just like she told you about her human son…"

Rory was speechless.

Then Blaine asked, "What does this mean?"

"What does this mean? What does this mean?!" He grabbed Blaine, embracing him in a tight hug, "We can free the Red Tails!" He then swam over to Rory, gabbing his cheeks and kissing him full on the lips, "We can restore our family!" Cooper couldn't stop grinning, "We can change the kingdom!"

Rory pulled himself off of Cooper and spit.

"Sorry," Cooper shrugged, "When I get excited I kiss people…gender doesn't matter." He was beaming. He turned to his brother, "You're going to get rights! Our whole family will be back on top once that king sees that his daughter isn't dead!"

"And how will we do that exactly?"

"We'll bring her to him!"

Rory wasn't convinced, "Are you sure that she will even come with you? She's extremely stubborn."

"We've given your family a save haven. It's the least she can do."

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, I think the side-effects in your heart medication are kicking in," Carole put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Maybe you should go lie down."<p>

"Mom," Finn stared at his mother, "Burt's not lying. Mermaids are real!"

"They are," Brittany added, "Should I go? I don't really feel all that welcome…"

"I think it's best if you do," Finn answered, "I'm sorry."

Brittany shrugged, "It's fine. I should go check on the waves." Brittany let herself out of the house by walking out of the front door.

"You can't be serious!" Carole exclaimed, "They're just fairy tales! They don't exist!"

Burt buried his face in his arms, practically digging his nails in the kitchen table, "They do, Carole," His voice was quiet, "They took him. They took him from me."

"You can't be—"

Burt lifted his head, cutting her off, "I'VE NEVER BEEN ANY MORE SERIOUS THAN I AM RIGHT NOW!" He was filled with anger and rage. He looked at the shock on his wife's face, "MY SON IS GONE!" He broke down, "My son is gone. And I don't know if he'll ever come back…"

"Blaine said that he would find away to turn Kurt back," Finn butted in.

"Blaine?" Burt recognized that name, "The boy Kurt told me about…I'm gonna kill him! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Finn held Burt back, making sure he wouldn't get up, "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Burt snapped, "Kurt could be dead!" He pushed Finn aside, getting up from the chair, "Those damn merfolk aren't going to know what hit them!"

Carole still couldn't grasp what was going on, "What are you doing?"

"I need to know if Kurt's alive!" Burt stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he swung the front door open, marching onto the street. His face was redder than red and he was holding back tears.

He couldn't lose Kurt. He just couldn't. Kurt was his son. He couldn't just let the ocean take him away.

Burt continued walking until he reached the sand. He took a step onto the sand. He knew where he had to go.

The boulders. That was where he let Lizzie go. That was where he waited every night, hoping she would return. But she never returned.

He knelt down, letting the waves flow past his fingers. He took off his shoes and stepped into the cold water.

"Kurt…" He whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna...uh...I got nothing. Like kick it or something?

Leave a review and let me know! :D

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


End file.
